


Tears of Stargazer

by elchrists



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一邦界，名為艾沙。<br/>艾沙境內有九座系城，每一座系城由一位系長統治，下領文武百官。<br/>這九座系城分別是：泰達拉、森雅、莫樂尼斯、法希亞、米羅、雷密威、克耶爾、修納卡、妃璃若。<br/>九系城以克耶爾為首；由克耶爾系長同時兼任艾沙邦主。</p><p>故事以莫樂尼斯系城為背景，主角是系長述律憬，紀錄述律憬這位來歷不明、一夕之間出現在艾沙的女人，統治莫樂尼斯的種種經過。<br/>有道是，今日努力搜刮耐操官員們，明日就能偷懶翹班喝好茶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 想家的官員

　　莫樂尼斯，是艾沙九系之中首屈一指的高科技與金屬礦業重鎮。四月，首都朮蒼城內每天都下著綿綿春雨，雨中夾著一股淡淡的櫻花氣息。紛落繾綣的花瓣在半空之中飄蕩，最後其中一片帶著血色的花瓣飄入了由窗內伸出去的纖纖細掌之中。

　　弧度美好的手掌是由一棟琉璃藍與淺淡金為主要色調的廣大宮廷四樓所伸出，手掌輕柔地承下花瓣春天的重量之後，輕輕握住回到窗內。

　　「系長寶貝──妳今天又在煩惱什麼奇怪的案件或是政策呢？」

　　踩著穩健沉著的優雅步伐，人影漂亮閃過在地毯上滾動的許多晶亮鑽石，來到偌大房間另外一端，正端坐鵝黃色皮椅的美麗人影面前。

　　說話者與聽話者同樣擁有絕寰面容，前者看起來像男人，神情顧盼又曖昧地透露一抹女性特有的波光。擁有一頭流金中帶綻金色彩的長髮，長長的瀏海由左而右斜斜蓋住淡金色眉毛，髮下一雙平靜細長的水色眼眸笑瞇瞇望著似乎對她問話無動於衷的暗藍色長髮女人。

　　藍髮女人正翻閱手上公文，金髮的人影因此雙手環住女人白皙的頸項，英俊的頭顱窩枕在她肩旁，狀似親暱地窸窣低語。

　　藍髮女人微皺眉頭，闔起手上文件，抬起一對醒目動人的異色雙瞳。

　　右眼碧綠而左眼琥珀，當女人的雙眸同時凝望著一個人時，溫柔寬含的碧綠眼珠，以及銳利如貓的琥珀左眼，給人一種意外協調的詭魅感覺。

　　「殦月牙，莫樂尼斯最近正在舉辦金神鋼宸的祭祀大典，為什麼身為祀部司祭的妳，看起來總是一副無所事事的模樣？」

　　「喔，系長寶貝──妳自己都說了是金神鋼宸的祭祀大典嘛，所以負責人理所當然就是鋼宸祭司，這件事情又怎麼會和我有關呢？」

　　殦月牙──莫樂尼斯的祀部司祭，用一種似乎事情再簡單不過的語氣告訴她的頂頭上司，莫樂尼斯系長，述律憬。她不忘多了一抹嘴角邊的英氣微笑，即使身為女兒身，她的英挺帥氣一點也不輸給莫樂尼斯的男人們。

　　系長辦公廳的大門在敲響之後被由外打開，正走進來的是莫樂尼斯尚書，安德列爾‧沃拉德，擁有一頭純黑色漂亮黑髮的年輕男人，穿著一身輕便鎖子甲與雪白色的軍服，腰上佩帶一把亮閃閃的指揮刀。他的左手戴著一副霧皮黑手套，將整條手臂完整地包裹在手套之內。這條手套，任何人都不曾見過他取下，好像將什麼掩藏在手套裡似的，他的左手，已經有好幾年沒裸露於眾人面前。

　　安德列爾的出現讓房內兩名女人改變了注意力。他來到系長身邊，將手上一份文件放置於系長面前。

　　「誰的請願書？」述律憬挑起眉毛。

　　「紫鳩。」安德列爾告訴她：「關於艾沙通緝令的事情。」

　　「……真是麻煩。」

　　金髮的殦月牙湊過頭來：「紫鳩？最近上任的刑部司寇？」

　　「是。」述律憬接過安德列爾遞給她的文件，打開來大致掃過。

　　「紫鳩怎麼了嗎，他也會出亂子？」殦月牙雙眼露出一副充滿好奇的打亮精光：「兩年前從刑部吏卒開始努力往上爬，在這兩年之間，才幹與智識受到所有人肯定，直到上個月被妳從原本首席訟官之位拔擢至刑部司寇，行事出了名的小心翼翼，謹慎且毫不馬虎，在全朮蒼城內也是評價極高的政府官員，怎麼看妳的表情……噯噯噯我的系長寶貝，怎麼我越說妳的表情就越難看啊。」

　　述律憬露出她懶散悠閒個性所特有的煩惱表情，輕微嘆氣：「優秀歸優秀，想家的官員我該如何是好？」

　　「想家？想家就准許他放個小假回家一趟，他是哪座系城的人民？」

　　「妃璃若。」旁邊的安德列爾回答殦月牙。

　　「妃璃若？就准一個月假期讓他回家看看，下個月繼續回來上班操死他的腦袋。一個月的空窗期間妳可以把約俄西姆‧懷瑟抓回來稍微代替一下，反正兵刑本一家，前任兵部司馬一定能夠勝任刑部司寇的位置。」

　　殦月牙講得簡單，述律憬卻不見有眉開眼笑之勢。

　　「……所以，親愛的系長寶貝，究竟紫鳩想家的問題……出在哪裡？」

　　述律憬抬頭看著殦月牙比男人還俊美的好看臉龐，又是兩聲輕嘆。

　　「紫鳩被妃璃若通緝。」

　　「喔！原來是妃璃若的罪犯！」

　　殦月牙兩手擊掌，幸災樂禍地手舞足蹈。她親愛的系長寶貝三年前剛剛上任之時，新訂一條莫樂尼斯法令：『凡是未依靠白鏡而能穿越沙漠、平安到達莫樂尼斯內城者，政府將無條件給予此人莫樂尼斯戶籍，絕不過問先前身分與犯罪紀錄』。此令一出，許多在各系城犯下重罪的通緝犯們紛紛找機會逃出原屬系城，挑戰穿越莫樂尼斯外郭沙漠所可能遇到的各種危險，只為換來能在莫樂尼斯展開新生活的一線機會。

　　這麼說來，這位大名鼎鼎的刑部司寇，原來是來自妃璃若的流亡者。

　　「他犯的是什麼罪？」

　　「這個嘛，」述律憬沉吟片刻：「掏空了妃璃若境內最大的新聞網公司集團，資產總損失超過三千億。」

　　「哇──」她都不曉得自家刑部司寇過去歷史居然這麼輝煌，看來應該多找些時間和紫鳩先生喝喝茶、聊聊天，促進彼此感情。

　　事情是這樣的：即使莫樂尼斯單方面地表示，願意接受任何成功穿越外郭沙漠的人成為莫樂尼斯居民，這並不代表在成為莫樂尼斯居民之後，此人原本的犯罪紀錄會被消除。莫樂尼斯的保護效力僅限於系城境內，若是罪犯踏出莫樂尼斯，一樣必須受到艾沙全境的法律制裁。

　　也就是說，紫鳩若想返回妃璃若，他鐵定會被妃璃若的刑部卿鋃鐺入獄。

　　「而且……」

　　述律憬還想補充，殦月牙卻硬生生打斷她。

　　「算他幸運，紫鳩來自妃璃若就好辦啦！妃璃若的系長，琥鑲攸暝大人，不是對妳相當著迷嗎系長寶貝？那傢伙不是一天到晚嚷嚷要把妳娶回妃璃若做他們系長夫人？看在那位帥哥對妳如此一片癡情的份上，妳可以假裝色誘然後要琥鑲攸暝簽下紫鳩的特赦命令，這樣子所有事情不就完美解決了？」

　　「……那家媒體公司，繳給妃璃若政府的稅捐比例非常之高。」述律憬冷冷地說。

　　「啊，妃璃若、錢、刑部、稅捐。」

　　突然之間，四個看似毫無關聯的名詞被殦月牙一連串唸出，殦月牙恍然大悟。

　　「啊，琥鑲攸暝。」

　　述律憬搖搖頭：「紫鳩犯的是經濟罪，以攸暝的個性，根本不可能輕易饒恕這一類犯人。更何況他掏空的公司一年稅捐高達全系的百分之五十，妳只要隨便算算妃璃若政府可能虧損多大，就能理解為什麼攸暝絕對不可能簽下特赦命令。」

　　「系長寶貝，妳連試都沒試過？」

　　「有啊。」述律憬道：「十四天前我用通訊儀和攸暝提過這件事情，他立刻毫無轉圜餘地地拒絕我的要求，並且表示必須尊重刑部官員。接著開口跟我要人。」

　　「哇。」

　　「他說按照妃璃若的律法，這個人必須接受公開審判，還有一連串的法庭制裁等待。我告訴攸暝莫樂尼斯也有莫樂尼斯的律法，紫鳩目前受到莫樂尼斯律法保護，所以我也不能隨便把人引渡到妃璃若。」

　　「喔喔喔。」殦月牙聽得津津有味，左手環住述律憬脖子，右掌開始在她身上不安分地上下游移。一旁的尚書安德列爾看得有些不愉快，雙瞳迸出警告視線，殦月牙卻以挑釁十足的無視態度回應之：「然後呢？妳的回答很中規中矩，不錯嘛。」

　　「然後攸暝就生氣了。」

　　「哇。」明明迷她家系長迷得要死，居然還會生系長寶貝的氣？「然後呢然後呢？」

　　「然後我就切斷通訊螢幕。」

　　殦月牙瞬間露出十足好事的邪惡表情，她完全可以想像妃璃若系長在自個兒辦公廳裡翻桌大怒的模樣。

　　「十二天前我又用通訊器和攸暝聯絡上，結果他當著我的面翻出艾沙的六法全書把條文逐一唸給我聽。」

　　「哇。」

　　「十天之前，我因為另一件事打開與攸暝的通訊螢幕，突然發現他在翻閱莫樂尼斯的法條。」

　　「哇哇！」

　　「我問他在做什麼，他說他正準備鑽我們家法律漏洞。」

　　「哇哇哇！」以完善的刑法著稱的妃璃若，他們家系長大人居然親自替莫樂尼斯檢查法律條文疏失，果然是被系長寶貝的姿色給迷得團團轉，免費勞工！好棒好棒。

　　「我趕緊出聲要他別找漏洞了，來莫樂尼斯喝幾杯茶，他卻說因為我要妨礙他工作所以不行。」

　　「喔喔？」又是奇蹟！妃璃若的系長大人居然拒絕莫樂尼斯系長大人的主動邀約！

　　「八天之前、六天之前、四天之前攸暝都撥了通訊器聯絡我，我叫安德列爾不要接。」

　　「給他一點教訓的確不錯──」

　　述律憬又是嘆氣：「原本只想問問能不能發個特赦命令，不行的話也沒關係，反正這本來就算干涉別系政務，我沒有堅持的意思。可是怎麼搞到現在，好像是我強迫攸暝，對他施加壓力似的。」

　　「是他對妳施加壓力吧，到最後是他在跟妳要人。」

　　「聽起來都差不多。」

　　殦月牙又黏上述律憬，臉頰磨蹭在她胸前：「系長寶貝──可是聽妳這樣按照天數逐一敘述，妳好像還是沒有用到色誘這檔事耶──」

　　安德列爾的表情瞬間凝滯，殦月牙嘴角邊的不懷好意卻更明顯。

　　「就色誘一下人家妃璃若系長大人嘛，看在他這麼辛勤替我們檢查莫樂尼斯法律漏洞的份上，給人家一個抱抱還是嘴唇不小心碰到大人臉頰，說不定他會心花怒放答應給紫鳩特赦令喔！」

　　述律憬無動於衷：「攸暝如果會因為這樣特赦一名經濟犯，他就不是琥鑲攸暝。」

　　「咦？」是這樣嗎？殦月牙吃驚地看著她家系長，原來妃璃若頭頭是這種死腦筋的人？可是地毯上那些珍貴稀有的鑽石玩具──總共三十幾顆頂尖鑽石，全部都是妃璃若系長大人送給她家系長寶貝的耶──系長寶貝當初只是開了個小口，聲音既不嗲也不嬌，帶著系長寶貝特有的悠閒微笑隨便出個要求，妃璃若的系長大人第二天立刻將東西送到美人面前，美人來個色誘他卻還能坐懷不亂？

　　「……鑽石和經濟犯不一樣。紫鳩是從攸暝的口袋裡偷錢，鑽石是攸暝心甘情願掏腰包買的。」述律憬看穿殦月牙心思，主動告訴她。

　　「是這樣喔？」殦月牙露出原來如此的表情：「那麼只好放棄幫助帥哥紫鳩囉──雖然有點讓人心疼，妳就狠心一點，叫他別一心一意掛念老家，乖乖待在莫樂尼斯直到髮禿齒搖吧！反正莫樂尼斯自有一套官員福利，我看他的伙食也不算差。」

　　「噯，妳知道我挺喜歡紫鳩。」

　　「我知道我知道，妳說他名字好聽，又很有刑部官員的才幹，法學院畢業的高材生果然和一般官員不一樣。」

　　「我的計畫是要把紫鳩永遠留在莫樂尼斯，當我一輩子的刑部奴隸，可是紫鳩好像寧願接受審判也非得回妃璃若不可。」

　　「他這麼想家啊。」

　　「我不想要他回去，如果他向我提出辭呈，我不就虧大了？」

　　殦月牙總算露出煩惱的表情。

　　「聰明如妳也沒有任何主意？我和安德列爾已經煩惱很久。」

　　殦月牙搖搖頭。

　　述律憬不知道已經嘆了第幾口氣，她闔起桌上處理過的文件，把其中急件交給安德列爾，不這麼急的放到已處理區，準備等明天早朝時間再一一交給各部官員。

　　「算了，先別煩惱這件事情。」她伸個懶腰，推開還黏在她身上的殦月牙，緩緩從鵝黃色的皮椅上站起，安德列爾替她開門，述律憬款款離開莫樂尼斯的系長辦公廳。

　　

　　※

　　

　　琥鑲攸暝搖搖頭，眼神迷濛。

　　他其實有點搞不清楚這裡是哪裡。

　　仔細想想，剛才自己好像正在妃璃若的系長辦公廳裡。然後似乎覺得辦公廳為系長準備的傳輸陣──就是那個可以自由連結艾沙九系長辦公廳的傳輸陣，琥鑲攸暝多次懷疑這個設計其實是要讓系長之間方便互串門子──看起來有點怪異，因為好奇加上腦袋有點迷迷糊糊，琥鑲攸暝就這樣朝著傳輸陣走過去。

　　然後哩，然後這裡到底是哪裡？

　　琥鑲攸暝真的不太進入狀況。

　　

　　耳邊聽到窸窣水聲，嘩啦啦的流水挾帶著溫熱放鬆的氣味，聞起來像是澡堂的特有氣息。或許妃璃若的官員正替他準備洗澡水吧，琥鑲攸暝這麼想著，聽起來相當不錯，如此推斷應該還沒離開烽隼殿的範圍。他循著水聲向右方走去，接著踏步上樓，一點也沒發覺什麼時候在烽隼殿內洗澡還需要經過樓梯。

　　映入琥鑲攸暝眼內的，是一處與他的認知格局全然不同的寬大浴室。潔白的大理石柱、深長形狀的清泉浴池、浴池旁邊又寬又緩的白石階梯、牆壁兩旁一格又一格稀奇古玩──什麼時候開始，他的日式浴池被別人改造成這種模樣？

　　琥鑲攸暝倒抽一口冷氣，然後終於稍微懷疑，這裡真的是烽隼殿？

　　

　　就在琥鑲攸暝遲疑猶豫的時候，從剛才的浴池入口傳來女人說話的聲音。

　　來者有七人，這是從腳步聲與衣服摩擦聲精準判斷的。琥鑲攸暝不著痕跡地退到牆壁後方死角，透過簾幕辨識來人。

　　走最前面的是兩名穿紅衣白裙的女官，這有點像莫樂尼斯帕萊凡宮制服。女官手上各捧著浴巾和梳洗用品，後面則是被簇擁的藍髮女人。

　　述律憬──

　　琥鑲攸暝驀地一愣。

　　述律憬後頭還跟著大約四名女官，手上分別拿著花束、浴袍、貼身衣物和香精。述律憬輕聲地吩咐女官們幾件事情，其中一名女官上前探測浴池中清水的溫度。

　　直到述律憬與身旁女官談話結束，她抬頭望向整座浴池的時候，述律憬的眼底閃過一抹訝異，視線優雅地停在牆壁後方的琥鑲攸暝身上。

　　「咦，攸暝，你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　琥鑲攸暝被指名道姓，只好緩步跺出。

　　認出他身分的那些女官，有些人感到吃驚，但或許這就是莫樂尼斯官員的特色，並無人因此尖叫嚷嚷、驚慌失措。

　　述律憬見琥鑲攸暝從牆後走出，嘴邊露出一抹微笑。

　　「出現在這裡，是打算告訴我你改變主意，準備撤銷對紫鳩的通緝命令？」

　　「喔，當然不是。」琥鑲攸暝倒很義正嚴詞。

　　述律憬脫下衣服最外面的白金色長掛，然後將長掛遞給琥鑲攸暝。

　　「幫我拿一下。」

　　「是──」琥鑲攸暝趕緊上前接住。

　　「所以你在這裡做什麼？」述律憬接著脫下外套，解下腰上長劍，在琥鑲攸暝面前寬衣解帶。將包裹著白皙手臂的上衣解下，裸露出肩膀與無瑕的背部，再將那些還帶著她體溫的衣服通通交到攸暝手上。

　　琥鑲攸暝面前，述律憬的上半身只剩下交叉纏繞過脖子的綁胸。她的手繞到脖子後面，似乎正動手解開頸後綁結。

　　琥鑲攸暝心中開始起了一種不確定感，像是質疑眼前所看到的事物究竟有幾分真實。

　　望入琥鑲攸暝眼眸中的思緒，述律憬慢下動作，再問一次。

　　「所以，你出現在這裡做什麼？」

　　「啊，沒什麼，不小心迷路走到這裡。」

　　「迷路？從妃璃若迷路到這？」述律憬的疑惑相當明顯：「我以為你還在鑽我家法律漏洞。」

　　「我想我家的傳輸陣大概壞掉了。」無奈擺手。

　　「真是可惜。不過……我要準備洗澡，你是不是應該回去了？」述律憬又是一抹笑容。

　　琥鑲攸暝卻露出煩腦的表情：「可是我現在離開，妳捨得手上這些衣服被丟在髒髒的衣架裡？」

　　「沒關係，我有女官。」述律憬話剛說完又一轉念，不明所以地莞爾提問：「不然你要跟我一起洗澡？」

　　「喔，是啊，我最喜歡洗澡了！我可以幫妳擦背！」

　　聽到這番回話，述律憬突然答不出半句台詞。

　　身邊的女官開始遲疑，是否需要退到外面請宮廷護衛進來解決。

　　靈機一動，述律憬又揚起笑容。

　　「……沒關係，攸暝，我已經習慣請紫鳩幫我這個忙了。」

　　一貫的清雅語調，而且相當篤定。

　　那瞬間，述律憬看到琥鑲攸暝的表情凝滯呆愕。

　　然後琥鑲攸暝憤然大罵，快步衝出浴池大門。

　　

　　「──我要殺了他！」

　　

　　※

　　

　　「嘿，系長寶貝，怎麼外面傳聞昨天妳和妃璃若系長在自家浴池裡洗鴛鴦浴？連我都沒有這種特殊待遇，琥鑲攸暝大人倒是享有這份福利？」

　　系長辦公廳裡，殦月牙腳步輕快的轉到述律憬身邊，右手食指挑起述律憬深藍色長卷髮，放到唇前低低一吻。

　　「已經傳成鴛鴦浴了？」

　　「這只是其中最輕微的版本，版本二是你們在浴池裡奮戰一夜，小孩明年二月出生、版本三是你們突然舉行水中婚禮，今天妳已經是妃璃若系長夫人、版本四是浴池裡生出巨大魔獸，琥鑲攸暝大人英雄救美、版本五是您在浴池邊……」

　　「夠了。」

　　「還有版本六、版本七、版本八、版本……」

　　「……傳輸陣壞掉了。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「妃璃若的傳輸陣壞掉，攸暝已經找工程師修理。」

　　「喔──跟我猜的一模一樣。」

　　「……妳早猜到？」

　　「對啊，我這麼聰明。」殦月牙貼近述律憬唇邊，在她臉旁邪邪地說：「以前也發生過這種情形，妳之前兩任系長的時候。因為系長主臥室和辦公廳剛好位於帕萊凡宮左右兩翼的相對位置，如果傳輸陣錯亂，會不小心把別系系長傳到妳的臥室去。臥室一上二樓，不就是妳那豪華得讓人眼紅的羅馬浴廳？」

　　「……以前發生過這種事情，怎麼之前的系長沒有出面解決？」

　　「唉呦呦，因為向來都不是莫樂尼斯的傳輸陣出問題嘛，好像每次都是妃璃若家的那個陣法錯亂。」

　　述律憬又有點想嘆氣。

　　「系長寶貝，所以──妳昨天該不會真的被吃乾抹淨？安德列爾沒有衝進去解救我家寶貝？」

　　「昨天什麼事情也沒發生。」

　　「喔。」多不好玩。

　　「我還沒開始脫衣服就看到他了。」

　　「喔。」真的超不好玩。

　　「不過，嗯……關於紫鳩的事情總算解決。」

　　「喔？」琥鑲攸暝突然跑進寶貝系長的豪華浴廳，因為過於愧疚終於決定讓步撤了紫鳩的特赦命令？

　　「我跟攸暝說，平常都是紫鳩替我擦背。」

　　「嗄？」

　　「然後他氣得衝出浴廳說要殺死紫鳩。」

　　「哇哇哇！」精采精采。

　　「雖然後來他沒有找到人。」

　　「喔。」那當然，紫鳩人又不在帕萊凡宮。

　　「然後攸暝就返回妃璃若。」

　　「嗯嗯嗯。」

　　「八個小時前他用通訊儀器跟我說話。」

　　「哇！好慇勤主動！」

　　「我跟他說沒空，因為紫鳩等一下要約我去買情人首飾。」

　　「喔喔喔！」為什麼她和系長寶貝都沒有？

　　「他問難道嫌他送的還不夠多？接著六個小時前又用通訊儀打電話過來。」

　　「真的好慇勤！」

　　「紫鳩剛好跟我討論刑部的事情。我一邊和攸暝說話，一邊把他送的耳環拆下來交給紫鳩保管，順便要紫鳩替我把卡住的衣領拉鏈拉開。」

　　「……嗄？」殦月牙腦海開始勾畫琥鑲攸暝狠瞪紫鳩一舉一動的毒辣眼神，尤其當紫鳩手指碰到琥鑲攸暝贈送的耳環的時候，琥鑲攸暝雙瞳所迸裂的碎屍萬段殺氣。嗯，殦月牙一向稱這招為「邪眼黑魔波」。嗯嗯嗯。

　　「攸暝好像很生氣的樣子。」

　　「理所當然吧……」

　　「然後，」述律憬繼續說：「四個小時前，攸暝又打過來，這次我讓紫鳩從頭到尾站在可以看到攸暝表情的位置上。我請紫鳩替我梳頭髮、穿外套、順便替我戴上一條攸暝上次送我的藍水晶項鍊。」

　　「嗯？」難怪剛才聽聞來自妃璃若的最新報導，系長辦公廳的牆壁突然倒塌，只留通訊用牆面和螢幕還完好無缺，琥鑲攸暝大人發出慘慄狂怒的巨大聲響，原因不明，不排除遭受恐怖份子攻擊。

　　「兩個小時前，我告訴紫鳩，和妃璃若的傳輸陣已經修復完畢，他能夠馬上穿過傳輸陣回到妃璃若去，而且還直接站在攸暝面前。」

　　「呃……」

　　「紫鳩突然說他胃痛想吐不舒服，好像不適合回鄉。」

　　「喔！」

　　「他說他突然想到還有很多刑部的工作沒有完成，現階段不適合返鄉探親，更何況兩年間從無名小卒被拔擢到現在的地位，愧對莫樂尼斯良多，他一日身為莫樂尼斯官員、一日就要盡力做好莫樂尼斯官員的本分。」

　　「好認真好認真！」不愧是系上模範官吏！

　　「然後他又說突然想起刑部還有很多政策沒有搞定，不適合留在帕萊凡宮繼續和我商討事情，二十分鐘前已經匆匆離開。」

　　「完美完美！系長寶貝──我應該說妳可愛還是狠毒呢──」

　　「我想，要把紫鳩永遠留在莫樂尼斯的刑部司寇奴隸計畫，應該成功了？」

　　


	2. 系長的寶石

　　莫樂尼斯的主城名為朮蒼，是個以高科技與礦物工業聞名的美麗城市。市內四條大道之一──東華大道盡頭有棟一百二十米高的石造建築，拔地而起，巍峨聳立。

　　這棟建築名為崛岉塔，是由政府所有的行政辦公大樓。明明從外表看起來，應該是座起碼四十層的高樓，崛岉塔當初建造之時卻只規劃十個樓層，平均一個樓層有普通建築四層樓的高度。莫樂尼斯十三部之中的：戶部、禮部、法部、賈部、錢部、吏部，六部辦公室皆位於此，是朮蒼城內市民進出最為繁忙的大樓之一。

　　四月二十七日，此時的崛岉塔，四處都能清楚聽到匆忙慌張的腳步聲。

　　官員們競相告知：就是今天、就是今天！迴避迴避，沒有要事請勿接近八樓和九樓，有什麼東西忘了趕快去拿，順便通知十樓吏部辦公廳的官員盡快撤退，就是今天了！

　　

　　聽說不可思議通常會有七大，莫樂尼斯也有屬於自己的不可思議。

　　傳說一：妃璃若與莫樂尼斯之間的傳輸陣似乎常常壞掉，有異空間與鬧鬼之說。

　　傳說二：莫樂尼斯帕萊凡宮不時有奇怪人影出沒，許多女官都能證實有個外貌怪異的白金長髮人影會趁半夜四處走動，據傳人影的怨念是火雞，時常低聲嚷嚷要把火雞烤來吃掉。

　　傳說三：新上任的刑部司寇紫鳩大人最近常把自己關在刑部之內，只要一聽到「琥鑲攸暝」四個字就會嚇得全身發抖，把刑部司寇府的大門強制加上十二道金鎖，針對這個現象報紙上有可靠的中邪一說。

　　傳說四：崛岉塔每逢二十九天，就有一天會突然爆炸。有些人會看到奇怪的機器人穿透牆壁，錢部的辦公傢俱並從牆內墜落外面。

　　

　　傳說四：崛岉塔每逢二十九天，就有一天會突然爆炸。突然爆炸……

　　

　　東華大道的行人道上，有名蒼紫長髮、藏青眼眸的三十幾歲男人，他原本正揹著行囊、努力辨識手上地圖方位，四處尋找兵部所在，此時似乎由於雙腳感覺到地面的不尋常震動而微抬起頭，然後看到崛岉塔九樓竄出火花。

　　

　　傳說四：崛岉塔每逢二十九天，就有一天會突然爆炸。

　　

　　這段文字曾在某本旅遊手冊中被閱讀過，男人心裡定定地想。

　　

　　傳說四：崛岉塔每逢二十九天，就有一天會突然爆炸。有些人會看到奇怪的機器人穿透牆壁，錢部的辦公傢俱並從牆內墜落外面。

　　

　　跟現在看到的景象一模一樣。

　　男人的頭抬得好高好高，親眼目睹一大堆辦公桌椅和花瓶水杯從天而降，他全部都以險些避開的姿勢巧妙閃過，完美保護自己的頭顱和雙腳。

　　嘖嘖嘖，真是恐怖，原來書上說走在莫樂尼斯危險會從天而降，就是這個意思。

　　男人搖頭又咋嘴，目睹崛岉塔九樓裂開的牆面幾秒之內又自動修復完畢。

　　果然是瑪菲萊金的特性，真好用。

　　男人又是嘆息。

　　過了片刻，開始有些錢部官員衝到樓下，撿拾地上散落的文件和損毀的辦公用品。

　　

　　※

　　

　　遠在雷密威，主城夏蘭佐北方有座珍珠白的典雅神殿，靜佇於充滿青草氣息的大地之中。春末，微風舒爽地吹入殿廳大堂，意猶未盡留下一抹淺淡的花香。

　　位於神殿後方的偌大空間是雷密威系長辦公廳，廣大房間的兩側置放著黑木書櫃，房間中央放置一張辦公長桌，除此之外整座辦公廳空盪曠雅，沒有絲毫多餘擺設。

　　悠閒雅致的人影手拿用醨木花瓣冷泡的清新茶水，輕柔淺淡如沐春風的茶香緩緩飄至鼻前。人影拿杯啜飲，露出一個評價甚高的滿意表情。

　　「玓惑，你們家醨木花茶果然好喝。」

　　開口之人有著一頭柔順細滑的深藍卷髮，異色雙瞳帶著滿滿的笑意，望向正趴在辦公桌前努力奮鬥的銀髮人影。

　　「明明知道我正辛勤工作逃不掉，為什麼還要故意在我面前悠哉喝茶啦……」

　　對於銀髮人影的指控似乎不加反駁，藍髮女人並不在乎。

　　「別抱怨嘛，我可以在這邊陪妳，直到妳把今天的工作完成喔。現在的妳可是艾沙人民眼中盡責的模範系長，要乖乖處理完公文才可以玩。而且，我沒有把妳這邊有醨木花茶，以及用醨木花瓣製作的糕點的事情告訴憂，很夠朋友吧？如果讓她知道，妳的配茶糕點絕對一點也不剩。」

　　淡淡的語氣、淺淺的笑，讓正伏在桌上努力批閱文件的銀髮女人很不甘心地嘟嘴賭氣。

　　她的後方是擁有灰藍色長髮的挺拔人影，正以影子般的姿勢由銀髮女人身後俯視，監視女人辦公的一舉一動。

　　「系長大人，只有當您完成今日工作之時，才能與述律大人出外遊玩。」

　　「你別擔心，九煙，我今天不會帶玓惑出去。」

　　「咦！不會？」玓惑‧段月，雷密威的年輕系長瞬間發出一聲慘號：「咦咦──怎麼這樣？憬憬──我以為妳今天突然跑來雷密威是來解救我的──」

　　「妳誤會了，玓惑，我今天是來喝茶探望，只想看看妳而已。」

　　「什麼嘛，欺騙我的感情……」

　　玓惑一面碎碎唸著期待落空，一面在她的副官，聿皇九煙監視之下，戰戰兢兢地處理雷密威系上事務。

　　看著眼前這種副官比系長還要強勢的畫面，述律憬的嘴角不禁露出一抹笑容。這似乎是本屆艾沙系長群的共同特色，除了莫樂尼斯之外，其餘八系副官好像都比他們家系長更對系上事務盡心盡力。

　　正這麼想著，玓惑已經把最後一份公文堆到已完成區。

　　「好了，又到我最喜歡的步驟！」

　　將所有已完成公文整理成一大疊，吃力地拿起，玓惑跳下書桌，選定空曠辦公廳隨意一角，把手上第一份公文排放到地上。

　　然後是第二份。

　　第三份。

　　第四份。

　　總共十七份公文依次被攤開排於地板，由公文所連起的直線大概有十二公尺這麼的長。玓惑接過九煙遞給她的一顆圓球──乍看之下的確只是圓球──球身上，刻著玓惑的名字與頭銜，也就是傳說中的雷密威系長印璽。玓惑接過九煙遞給她的高爾夫球杆，把『印璽』放在第一份公文的簽名欄位上，然後球杆輕輕一揮，唰，從最右邊開始，以極快的速度橫掃每一份文件，瞬間替十七份公文簽署欄位印上系長姓名。

　　「呼！完成了！」

　　「終於可以休息了嗎？」

　　始終坐在客椅上的述律憬總算稍微有了起身動作。她將茶杯放到旁邊，伸個懶腰，走到玓惑面前。

　　「玓惑，有件事情想要找妳幫忙，答應我好不好？」

　　

　　※

　　

　　蒼紫長髮的年輕男人在左右侍衛帶領之下，進入南府大道盡頭的莫樂尼斯兵部，沿著寬大筆直的石板道路朝司馬府前進。越過一重又一重繁複嚴格的身份確認關卡，他總算提著小小的行囊，進入司馬府中一個極其隱密又霸氣十足的大廳。

　　「好久不見。」

　　「好久不見，戈末茲‧林德沃。」

　　蒼紫長髮的男人望向大廳中央辦公書桌前的茶棕色長髮男人，行了必恭必敬的軍禮。那位有著玻璃藍色眼瞳的二十幾歲男人，左眼戴著黑色眼罩，有一道疤痕從眼罩後方延伸至右眼之下。外貌高瘦而雋朗，穿著挺逸英氣的兵部軍隊常服，純白色大翻領的領口下方，有一道標誌著他官階的金邊花紋。

　　兵部司馬，驌騎廣將軍。

　　「無須多禮，窒瀾流。」兵部司馬，戈末茲‧林德沃講話時候的口氣清雅和緩，一點也沒有軍隊之中常有的肅殺躁唳之氣。他用那隻琉璃色的右眼平靜的望著辦公廳內的訪客──蒼紫長髮的窒瀾流，請人替窒瀾流準備座位：「憑你我交情，還不需要在我面前卑躬屈膝。」

　　窒瀾流露出微笑：「離開的時候你還只是約俄西姆‧懷瑟的副官，如今倒是換你坐上兵部司馬之位，戈末茲。」他淡淡地說，手掌耙梳掉到眼前的直長劉海。

　　「別取笑我，是約俄西姆被左遷到教育崗位，我才有這個機會。說到頭，也是被現在的系長所利用。」

　　「言語聽來，兵部司馬對於現任系長大人似有諸多不滿？」

　　「我並沒有這麼說。」戈末茲‧林德沃挑起眉毛：「浪跡天涯的賞金獵人窒瀾流，怎麼有興致回故鄉探望老友？」

　　「家總是要回的，只是離家的這幾十年來，莫樂尼斯變化很大。」

　　「那當然，三年前新任系長上任，大刀闊斧。」

　　「連道路的名字都不一樣，市容被重新整治，又是一番新氣象。我在來這裡的路上拿著地圖走來走去，從東華大道繞到南府大道費了好大功夫。」

　　「一條馬路在東、一條在南，你的方向感可以迷糊成這副德性，居然還有能力浪跡天涯，佩服、佩服。」

　　窒瀾流哈哈大笑。

　　「現在東華大道盡頭的那棟建築，叫什麼……崛岉塔，該不會也是艾希曼‧巴爾杜，那位已連做五任的工部司空所建造？」

　　「對，包括外城的聖拉雷學院和羅頓學院，都是現任系長上任之後的命令。」戈末茲告訴他：「系長上任前的敕令是修訂莫樂尼斯戶籍新法，上任之前就發佈新的人事異動命令，正式上任第一天是第二道。她給百官一段時間熟悉新政務，上任滿一個月就下令石部開採指定地點礦產，工部疏導河運、法部改善法令、相關部門更改稅制、兵部重編軍隊體系，三個月後宣布廢除早朝制度，一年五個月後廢除固定上班時間。兵符與官符一道一道發下，沒有一天進辦公室時還未聽到她發佈的最新命令。」

　　「從你口中聽來似有諸多不滿；想聽聽其他系上流傳的版本說法？」

　　「其他版本？」

　　「莫樂尼斯新任系長倥傯上任就如火如荼的展開諸多改革，從吏部官制體系到禮部外交事宜、從兵部軍容整治到錢部稅賦支出，十三部及獨立其外的幣造庭、支賦庫、大理寺通通完美掌控於系長述律憬手中。新任系長是歷任少見的統治人才，以其高明巧妙的安排讓改革在最小阻力下展開，只用短短一年半時間，便讓莫樂尼斯煥然一新，她的聰慧與睿智，是許多人可望而不可及，她身為一名天生的統治者，是穩坐莫樂尼斯系長之位的不二人選。」

　　「……一定是妃璃若境內的流傳版本。」

　　「你認為渲染大於真實。還要再聽下去？接下來以八卦居多，看來年輕貌美的莫樂尼斯系長在與其餘八位系長的關係經營上，也相當具有談資：妃璃若系長第一次見到莫樂尼斯系長，就被其姿色迷得團團轉；雷密威系長玓惑‧段月更是述律憬大人知交；至於境主祆月‧憂大人，私底下曾透露對述律憬大人頗感興趣。以上是我從妃璃若聽來的說詞，或許確有諸多偏頗吧。也聽說妃璃若的琥鑲攸暝大人，趁三年前第一次系長大會當眾對述律憬大人告白，誇下海口要把述律憬大人追到手。立刻跪地求婚不說，連戒指禮服都已訂製妥當。再聽說琥鑲攸暝大人為了讓系長乖乖就範，會議當晚就霸王硬上弓。接下來也是聽說，他們早有私生子女，據傳妃璃若的諾菲‧羅那官員就是兩人的愛情結晶，才可能以小小年紀進入神祇院擔任公職。以上消息全部來自妃璃若境內一家八卦報社，我在外的情報之一。總之，我們的莫樂尼斯新任系長，聽起來是個相當有趣的女人哪。」

　　「……全部都是垃圾。」

　　「那當然。諾菲‧羅那是領有天命的官員，即使外表看起來只有十二歲，實際年齡絕對不只。而且系長沒有生育能力，又哪來的愛情結晶？系長會議莊嚴隆重，又怎容得下任何人的失序表現？不過聽說當眾告白一事倒是千真萬確……」

　　戈末茲露出不太耐煩的表情：「你突然回鄉，是要告訴我這些八卦？」

　　「我有事情非得求見莫樂尼斯系長不可，所以特地拜訪現在擔任兵部司馬的你，請你替我安排與系長會面。另外，我對於約俄西姆遭到左遷的過程和原因也感興趣，再怎麼看都應該是你比約俄西姆還要早被外放才對。約俄西姆任官時候的評價很高，怎麼他被左遷，莫樂尼斯都沒傳出任何抵謗系長大人的流言。」

　　提到關於約俄西姆左遷一事，戈末茲的雙眼有這麼瞬間暗沉了些。

　　「左遷是三年前的事情。述律憬與六部官員首次會面的三天後、發出了第一份人事異動命令，新的十三部首長沒有一個名字是約俄西姆。系長說他的職位要另作安排，最後竟然調派約俄西姆接管戴德醫學院。」

　　身為七命官的兵部尚書，與教育崗位的醫學院長，之間的差異說有多大就有多大。

　　「當時六部官員都還聚集在會議大廳與系長開會，我是第一個發怒反對這項決定的人。但是約俄西姆出面對我狠加斥責，嚴令我立刻離開會議大廳。」

　　「喔，你的反應的確太衝動。」

　　「約俄西姆擁有不穩定的人格，我知道若讓他繼續擔任兵部司馬，總有一天會做出危害莫樂尼斯的事情。可是如果約俄西姆被系長換掉，藏在他後面的我應該更容易被外放，因為無論是神智或者能力，我都要比約俄西姆更不穩定。」

　　窒瀾流能夠理解戈末茲的意思，他們認識的時間太久：「可是你卻被系長拔擢上來，這就是我覺得詭異的地方。」

　　戈末茲頷首，解釋給他聽：「約俄西姆確定遭到撤換之後，我回到兵部暫時接管軍務。因為不想讓新任兵部司馬舉發前任長官政務上的弊病，我花了時間整飭軍隊：嚴整紀律、掃蕩弊病、整理財稅、管制軍儲。沒想到第二次人事任命書發佈下來，系長竟命令我接替兵部司馬之位。那一刻我才恍然大悟，她用了最小阻力達成對她而言最有利的結果。」

　　「你是指，整飭軍隊？」

　　「要讓軍隊井然有序並不困難，但上一任系長兩百多年任期，官僚體系積欠的弊端和軍官頹靡苟且的毛病被我掃除了，軍隊新得像剛成立不久；同時單體士兵驍勇善戰富有經驗，不是新兵可以比擬。」

　　「我懂了，加上你是前任兵部司馬副官，上任的阻力更小。」

　　「她所挑選的每一位部門首長，都有其用意。你看現在的錢部司賦就知道了。」

　　「這倒令人意外。外界流傳的述律憬相片，一眼望去看似氣質高雅的貴族。就算看得出來相當聰明有智識，絕對不會認為她是個很有統治手段的女人。」

　　「豈止是有手段。」戈末茲又道：「我正式接到人事異動令的前一天晚上，先聽說自己將會接任兵部司馬的風聲，非常生氣。雖然當時時間很晚，我闖入帕萊凡宮要求覲見系長。當著她的面，我壓抑滿腔怒火詢問那名女人：妳不怕我當上兵部司馬之後起兵反叛，率領全軍把妳斬首？她一臉平靜地回答我，你可以試試看。」

　　聽到這樣的回答，窒瀾流明顯感到興趣：「所以她有自信能夠駕馭你。因為你比約俄西姆更不穩定，對莫樂尼斯的系長來說，反而比約俄西姆還要好控制行動，這就是左遷約俄西姆而把你留下的原因？」窒瀾流嘖嘴幾聲：「算盤打得好。怎麼，你該不會真的試了？」

　　戈末茲的表情卻是否定的：「那時我才明白，為什麼約俄西姆遭到左遷的時候沒有半點反抗。因為述律憬──她當時還不是正式上任的系長，還沒獲得任何天賦祝福，和你我一樣只是個平凡人。但是──我有種感覺，她的實力強到某種無法解釋的境界，她可以十秒之內把我殺得連骨頭都不剩。」

　　窒瀾流挑起眉毛：「不僅容貌才智擁有亂世本錢，就連殺人能力也有亂世本錢？」

　　

　　※

　　

　　窗外已是滿天星辰，早就過了晚餐時刻。平時擺設頗多的莫樂尼斯系長辦公廳今天顯得空盪冷清，櫻桃木骨董書桌上放置著一盞剛換過燈泡的琉璃石檯燈，桌上既沒有文件，也沒有任何文具用品，一點也沒有被使用過的痕跡。鋪著刺繡坐墊的野牛皮辦公椅是新的，桌子旁邊的雕花展示櫃也剛經過修整，地板上的駱馬地毯，有幾處似乎曾被重新鋪整，不過因為鋪整得相當仔細的緣故，如果不是眼力很好大概不容易察覺。

　　殦月牙左右望望，顯然這間辦公廳剛剛才被全面性的翻修過一次。

　　那麼，她的系長寶貝美人呢？

　　正這麼想念，殦月牙聽到後方系長專屬的傳輸陣發出一點風般的旋動聲。

　　她露出笑容。

　　

　　「系長美人寶貝──難得我來辦公廳找妳約會喝茶，怎麼妳整個下午都不在莫樂尼斯境內？」

　　

　　殦月牙緩緩梳理自己額前的劉海，盡力擺出英逸瀟灑的眼神，望著正從系長專屬傳輸陣走出來的述律憬。殦月牙本人英氣俊秀，即使是男人也少有的俊美的臉龐，配上挺拔好看的身材線條，因為穿著高階祭司時常穿著的寬鬆長袍之故，身體上能明顯表現女性特徵的胸部被四兩撥千金地隱隱遮掩，乍看之下只會讓人以為這是一名俊逸到令人目不轉睛的年輕男人。尤其當殦月牙露出嘴邊那抹本應是男人才獨有的邪氣笑容時，她可以輕而易舉勾起任何女人心底處的遐想，毫無阻力。

　　不過，莫樂尼斯的系長，似乎不在這個正常範圍內。只見述律憬抬頭看了一眼殦月牙，淡淡地回答問題：「我去雷密威找玓惑，妳知道今天是什麼日子。」

　　「喔，妳是說大名鼎鼎的莫樂尼斯七大不可思議之四？」殦月牙伸手從系長辦公桌上拿起她剛才隨手丟去的一條白色髮帶，將自己那頭流金中帶有綻金色彩的長髮結成馬尾。整張臉孔露出來以後，她的外貌彷彿又比男人更接近女人，絕寰出塵的面孔完美到不盡真實。

　　「對。」

　　「傳說中崛岉塔九樓每隔二十九日，就有一天會突然爆炸。」

　　「傳說的下半部份妳並沒有盡責宣傳。」

　　「討厭──」殦月牙雙手捧頰，露出嬌羞不已的表情：「說得好像七大不可思議都是由我宣傳出去似的──」

　　「喔？」難道不是？述律憬倒是要訝異地挑起眉毛了。

　　「頂頭上司懷疑屬下忠誠──純潔如我怎麼可能會去宣傳這種東西嘛。呸呸呸。」

　　「那我倒要懷疑純潔如妳，怎麼會把攸暝送我鑽石滾球的事情告訴錢部支賦官。」

　　「咦！」

　　述律憬說的是目前正在系長辦公廳地毯上滾動，三十幾顆拳頭大小的八面體彩色鑽石。每一顆鑽石都透露著獨一無二的閃亮光采，總共三十一種半透明的美麗光澤，顏色乾淨剔透且毫無重複。

　　這些鑽石出產自修納卡，據說是從一座自此崩塌的礦區開採出來，因為塌陷之後的礦區經過安全評估不適合繼續開採，加之偵測礦脈的官員回報礦脈枯竭，這批被開採出來打製完成，三十一種色彩變化的鑽石因此成為絕響。以上都是五百多年前的往事，近二百年前，一位雷密威官員辭官掛冠，趁他享盡天命壽終正寢之前捐出手上所有財寶，此時三十一顆被命名為「星觀者之淚」的鑽石又出現在世人面前。三天之後，星觀者之淚從原本的展示館中被竊賊盜取，一個星期才又現身黑市，以無比高價賣給未具名的寶石收藏家。

　　兩百年後的今天，所有關於星觀者之淚的法律糾紛都已過了最後追溯期，當初購買星觀者之淚的寶石收藏家後代，一名已瀕臨破產的妃璃若紈褲子弟，為了能夠繼續過著奢靡浮華的日子，毅然決然將星觀者之淚脫手而出。即使在拍賣市場上的價錢節節攀升，卻始終沒有買家願意讓步放棄競標。直到一個月之前，據說背後有著極大靠山的某位不具名人士，終於以傳聞中境主一年份薪水的高價將星觀者之淚收購回去。

　　

　　而現在，星觀者之淚正完好無缺躺在述律憬辦公大廳的地毯上。

　　

　　光是標下其中一顆星觀者之淚的價錢就已足夠支付十名五命官員整年份薪水，更別說是整組星觀者之淚。即使看到拍賣消息釋出的述律憬多麼想要花錢競標，莫樂尼斯盡責的錢部支賦官，瑟羅門‧布倫德爾抵死不願簽出這筆預算交給他的頂頭上司。

　　就在述律憬不知如何是好的情況下，妃璃若系長，琥鑲攸暝一通打來邀約喝酒的電話，適時解救述律憬經濟上的困境。

　　

　　順利得到星觀者之淚，為了讓八面體形狀的星觀者之淚能在地毯上像球一般滾動，述律憬還請工部司空幫忙，將三十一顆星觀者之淚外表塗上一層由莫樂尼斯工部研究煉製的半液體，使得星觀者之淚表面覆蓋一層圓形的堅固物質，變成一顆顆光滑透明的彩色圓球。

　　當然，工部司空發誓絕對不會洩露關於星觀者之淚的一字一句，尤其絕對不會讓莫樂尼斯的錢部支賦官知道這件事情。

　　

　　「我有特別交代工部司空不可以把鑽石滾球的事情說出去喔，可是為什麼瑟羅門還是從各種地方的傳言聽說這件事情呢？殦月牙。」

　　「怎麼這麼見外──系長寶貝，要叫的話直接叫名字，月牙就好了，姓氏可以省略沒有關係喔──」

　　「喔，月牙。」述律憬修正稱呼：「所以，究竟是誰跑去通風報信，告訴瑟羅門其實我一直非常想要的星觀者之淚，是攸暝用他的薪水和系長特權壟斷買下，送來給我的禮物呢？」

　　「妳知道的，我對系長大人的忠誠與愛慕，可自比天上明月，皎潔純清。」

　　「別看窗外了，今晚是新月。」

　　「唔。」

　　述律憬緩緩走到自己的辦公座位上坐下，右手食指捲弄著深藍色長髮。

　　見此狀況，殦月牙趕緊走到述律憬身邊，討好諂媚地梳理她的頭髮，用她青蔥般的手指撫摸述律憬漂亮的臉蛋。

　　「系長寶貝，我向妳發誓真的沒有出賣妳！」

　　「我當然知道妳沒有出賣『述律憬』三個字。」述律憬搖搖頭嘆幾口氣：「妳只是到處宣傳有一整組名為星之淚的鑽石被某個莫樂尼斯女官看上，第二天立刻有名妃璃若官員掏出自己口袋的錢雙手奉上，一則既浪漫又古典的愛情故事。」

　　「對啊！就是這樣就是這樣！」原來她的系長寶貝也聽說過這則既浪漫又古典的愛情故事！

　　「……妳以為瑟羅門笨到聽到這種傳言還聽不出來？」

　　「嗯？」為什麼今天的系長寶貝看起來很不高興──

　　「七大不可思議之四。」述律憬話鋒又是一轉：「傳說中崛岉塔九樓每隔二十九日，就有一天會突然爆炸──的下半部份。」

　　「嗯？」下半部份是什麼啊？

　　「爆炸之後會有機器人出現、錢部辦公廳裡的大小物品會紛紛掉落在東華大道的人行道上。」

　　「嗯嗯嗯。」這些她都有替莫樂尼斯認真宣傳啊──

　　「最重要的是，」述律憬停頓片刻：「接著就會有一道快要發瘋的影子衝出崛岉塔，直襲帕萊凡宮系長辦公廳。」

　　「喔喔喔！」原來系長寶貝是在說這個！

　　「瑟羅門他──」

　　「盡心盡責的錢部支賦官──瑟羅門‧布倫德爾每隔二十九日就會固定發作一次，從原本的模範好好先生突然暴走成大恐龍機器人，拆掉錢部的牆壁之後直闖莫樂尼斯系長辦公廳，把系長抓起來釘在牆上凌虐洩憤。我理解了！系長寶貝妳是希望我這樣出去宣傳的對吧──」

　　瞬間殦月牙就被兩道風刃釘在牆上。

　　「我才不會被瑟羅門釘上牆喔，月牙。」

　　「呃，那我稍微修正一下。」

　　「我的意思並不是要妳到處宣傳。而是好傷心妳都沒有讓莫樂尼斯的子民們了解到他們的系長受到多大委屈。」

　　「喔喔喔？」她也想知道究竟是多大的委屈。

　　「身為系長居然不能任意揮霍國庫──只是每個月抽了點小錢去買些會讓心情變好的飾品，就要忍受官員每隔二十九日提刀上門逼供問話的殘忍待遇。」

　　「嗯？」情況是這樣嗎？她看到的情況真的是這樣嗎？

　　「所以──」又是嘆氣又是皺眉，順便在企圖掙脫風刃的月牙身上多加十道風刃和兩道水繩：「這就是為什麼我今天躲到玓惑那裡去的原因，畢竟瑟羅門再怎麼殘忍也不能跑到雷密威領土上發威。月牙呀月牙，上個月瑟羅門難得沒有發飆，害我心裡好高興。」

　　「真的喔──」那是因為上個月系長寶貝開口跟琥鑲攸暝大人要東西，沒有動用到支賦庫的錢嘛。

　　「結果這個月瑟羅門發飆以後，系長辦公廳的毀壞程度居然是以往的兩倍大。要不是事先提醒安德列爾把鑽石滾球收好，並且在瑟羅門離開以後過來稍作整理，從雷密威回家的時候我一定會以為自己走錯地方，唉唉。」

　　「那還真是辛苦了。」因為瑟羅門今天早上突然發現頂頭上司居然把錢花到別系去，不能怪他。「以上都是系長寶貝妳在向我解釋，為什麼今天來找妳而妳卻不在嗎？」

　　「不是，是我希望妳能了解，出賣系長將星觀者之淚的秘密告訴瑟羅門，我有多麼生氣。」

　　又是十道風刃和兩道水繩。

　　「別生氣別生氣──」

　　「算了，反正我又想到另外一個可以買到東西的方法。」

　　「喔喔喔？妳要跟我分享嗎系長寶貝？」

　　「不要。」述律憬露出優雅美麗的閒適微笑：「不過，妳可以為了把我的鑽石滾球出賣給瑟羅門的事情做點補償。」

　　「只要系長寶貝高興，要我做什麼都可以喔──跟妳一起私奔也沒關係，我們可以突破宗教與政治上的顧忌，順便把愚昧的性別障礙和年齡限制也一起忽略，來個轟轟烈烈的忘年之戀，聽起來很動人吧！有嗎？有嗎？」

　　「動人的忘年之戀就不必了，有件簡單事情要請妳做。」

　　「遵命──」

　　述律憬意念一轉，原本把月牙釘在牆上的風刃和水繩消逝，月牙這才輕飄飄地降落到地面。

　　「拿著這張紙。」述律憬將一張紙條遞給殦月牙，上面娟秀卻潦草的字跡殦月牙一看就知道屬於她的寶貝系長。

　　「給我的情書嗎？系長寶貝──」

　　述律憬沒有理會殦月牙自言自語的興奮，伸了個懶腰覺得口有點渴。

　　系長辦公廳的大門被由外打開。此時早已超過下班時間，還會在帕萊凡宮右翼走動的無疑只有莫樂尼斯尚書，安德列爾‧沃拉德。

　　「系長大人，您回來了。」安德列爾恭敬地看向他家的系長，又用質疑現身理由的眼光銳利詢問殦月牙。當然，殦月牙根本就不理會。

　　「安德列爾，可以幫我倒杯水嗎？」述律憬淡淡開口要求。

　　安德列爾頷首：「上次段月大人派人送來一整組花茶茶葉，如果大人──」

　　「呃，不用，冷水就好。」她已經喝夠一整天的雷密威醨木花茶，不想再喝下去。

　　「是。」安德列爾轉身離開。

　　旁邊的殦月牙閱讀手上紙張，在安德列爾與述律憬談話結束之後抬起頭來。

　　「請妳替我把這件事情處理妥當，拜託妳了。」

　　「系長寶貝都親自開口，小事一樁沒有問題。」

　　廳門再度開啟，安德列爾後面跟著一名女官，手中銀盤托著水晶杯與礦泉水。安德列爾又把一份公文送到述律憬面前。

　　「系長大人，這是兵部司馬今天下午遞呈的文件。」

　　「兵部司馬，戈末茲‧林德沃？」

　　「是。」

　　述律憬打開公文，大致瀏覽。

　　一旁的殦月牙湊過頭來：「戈末茲小弟弟找妳什麼事情？」

　　「嗯……希望我見一個人。」

　　「喔喔喔！」拍拍手：「又一個可憐蟲被我們家亂世系長迷得團團轉？」

　　「什麼亂世系長……」

　　「妳想想看──系長寶貝！隨便開口一句話就把妃璃若的琥鑲攸暝大人心緒弄得七上八下，三言兩語挑撥境主祆月大人與琥鑲攸暝大人之間的感情閒隙，又用些曖昧不明的言談把雷密威的玓惑‧段月大人帶來帶去，偶爾再來幾個意義不明的命令，弄得現在莫樂尼斯七大不可思議之三變成紫鳩帥哥和琥鑲攸暝大人的對立，把之前錢部鬧鬼的不可思議傳言硬生生擠下排行榜。」

　　「呃……」

　　「加上妳又被授予幾乎無敵的系長能力，也別以為我不知道妳當上系長之前就有多強。妳的腦袋，妳的皮面加上婀娜身段，最後是妳嚇死人的攻擊招式，隨便加一加都是禍國殃民的本錢。這不是亂世系長是什麼？嘖嘖嘖，純潔平凡如我居然愛上了這般紅顏禍水。唉唉唉。」又是捧頰又是嘆氣。

　　「……妳看起來倒很委屈嘛。」

　　「還好還好，只是我怕系長寶貝妳──哪一天挑起艾沙內戰可就不好玩囉──」

　　「謝謝關心。」述律憬眼神一凜：「倒是我覺得目前為止應該把擔心的重點放到妳身上，殦月牙。論及禍國殃民，妳的容貌和能力同樣很有本錢。」

　　「我嗎？」喔喔喔！她好高興！系長寶貝居然稱讚她耶！

　　「安德列爾跟我提起，每次妳來帕萊凡宮都沒有按照規定從宮外結界進來。難道妳都用高段的退魔使能力破壞結界？哪一天我被別人提刀暗殺絕對可以狠狠算上妳一份。這樣的話，聽來可是重罪，可以考慮不經審判程序，直接把妳送到外郭沙漠的沙漠監獄服刑。」

　　「沙漠監獄！」喔不不不──

　　「所以，下次請記得乖乖走結界大門，記住這件事情。」

　　「好啦好啦──」

　　殦月牙狠狠瞪著旁邊告狀的安德列爾，安德列爾只是輕微地挑起眉毛。

　　

　　※

　　

　　「傳說最近妃璃若的琥鑲攸暝系長熱衷於某種祕巫法術，只要把不要的舊沙發、不要的舊桌子、不要的床和不要的流理台丟到系長專用傳輸陣上，接著再喃喃低唸一連串咒語，這些不要的廢棄物品就會變成煥然一新的高級浴缸，還附按摩裝備。」

　　「傳說最近妃璃若的琥鑲攸暝系長為了迎接與莫樂尼斯述律憬系長的第一胎男嬰，已經著手佈置嬰兒房。像是之前報導的《關於漂亮浴缸練成陣法》或者上個月教過大家的《如何讓系長辦公廳瞬間遭受恐怖攻擊》等強大法術，其實都是為了佈置嬰兒房的必備手段──以上報導來自琥鑲攸暝系長大人身邊可靠親信所言。」

　　「傳說最近妃璃若的琥鑲攸暝系長一直嚷著要吃火雞，導致妃璃若火雞肉價格微幅上揚。本報記者聽到路邊老人都在喃唸古文『吾惡紫之臭』，儼然火雞肉已形成銳不可擋的風氣。詭異的是琥鑲攸暝系長卻對那些被細心料理後端上桌的火雞肉不屑一顧，一意固執地跟妃璃若祭司大人討要火雞肉。據本報特派記者調查，鳴鳳祭壇內並沒有飼養任何火雞，直襲採訪深居簡出的鳴鳳祭司，祭司大人卻一臉嚴肅什麼都不肯透露。」

　　

　　「攸暝，最近妃璃若好像很熱鬧。」

　　與妃璃若系長辦公廳的通訊器接通以後，述律憬點頭問好，並提出這麼一句像是問候的話語。

　　通訊螢幕另外一頭，是滿臉陽光的妃璃若系長，琥鑲攸暝。身為系長的琥鑲攸暝，他的特殊能力是改變性別與外貌，但是不論改變成什麼樣的外貌，琥鑲攸暝瞳孔顏色都會是比鮮血還要紅的艷紅色，毛髮皆為泛金的亮眼白色，就如現在螢幕之前的樣子，長度及胸的頭髮被束起以方便行動做事。外表看來二十八歲左右的他，左右手肘有著明顯的龍紋刺青，一份妃璃若境內銷售量最大的非主流八卦報紙《人生日報》，就擺放在他的手肘旁邊。

　　「述律找我，是關於最近《人生日報》那則報導？」不知道為什麼，琥鑲攸暝的眼神有點飄忽。

　　「嗯，關於什麼……第一胎男嬰，還有嬰兒房的。」述律憬淡淡地說，但是在談到兩個敏感名詞時，琥鑲攸暝瞬間分心兩次。

　　「放心，述律。」他乾咳兩聲：「有需要的話，所有八卦我會全部壓下去。」

　　「嗯，就是想麻煩你這件事情。」說完正事，好像也沒什麼話題可以繼續，述律憬原本打算道別後就切斷通訊器。不過，她又想起另一件事：「對了，攸暝。」她說：「關於另外一則新聞……說什麼你把一大堆大型舊家具丟到傳輸陣上頭的那件事情……」

　　「啊啊，沒事沒事，只是我家工程師說這樣做傳輸陣比較不容易壞。」

　　「這樣嗎？你要小心，不要又把妃璃若的傳輸器弄亂了。」

　　「不會，妳放心。」

　　用絕對不用操心的語氣如此告訴述律憬之後，雙方互道再見，述律憬切斷電源。

　　

　　系長辦公廳內，述律憬轉頭吩咐安德列爾。

　　「安德列爾，我請你交代禮部司儀的事情，都已經處理妥當？」

　　「是的，已經吩咐下去，禮部司儀也表示了解。」

　　「太好了。既然如此，麻煩請等候已久的窒瀾流進來吧。」

　　「是。」

　　行禮答應，安德列爾退出辦公廳，片刻才又折返，這次他的身後跟著一名蒼紫色長髮的三十出頭男人。

　　因為不是一般該出現在辦公廳內，眾人所熟悉的七命官員，安德列爾特別吩咐極少派上用場的侍衛隊伍隨侍進入。看到這個情形，述律憬露出一抹微笑。先別談論來訪客人圖謀不軌的機率，若要突破安德列爾的護衛再對述律憬出手成功，述律憬一定懷疑這個人其實是祆月‧憂所假扮。

　　由於憂沒有做這種事情的理由，所以眼前這名訪客就算想要傷害述律憬也沒道理成功。

　　

　　來訪的客人，一對藏青色的眼睛透露出幾分流浪之人才特有的佻達瀟灑，先對述律憬敬了必恭必敬的官禮，然後抬起頭來輕輕耙梳自己掉到眼前的瀏海。

　　「系長大人。」

　　「窒瀾流，聽說你也是我莫樂尼斯的人民。」

　　「是的，我的本籍設於莫樂尼斯，過去幾十年則以賞金獵人的身分旅行在外。」

　　聽到這番回覆，而歲月又沒有在窒瀾流的外貌上留下太多痕跡，述律憬揚起一抹感到興趣的笑容：「這麼說來，你也領有天命？」

　　「是，系長大人。前任系長還在位上的時候，曾經做過幾年兵部內巡總校。」

　　「原來是這樣，難怪你認識現在的兵部司馬。」

　　「是的，我們是多年朋友。」

　　述律憬又是莞爾。

　　

　　「那麼，透過兵部司馬聯絡上我，請問你有什麼事情？」

　　


	3. 左遷的貴冑

　　崛岉塔四樓禮部官員的辦公樓層，突然傳出一陣慘烈的咆哮。

　　更正確描述的話，咆哮聲是從禮部司儀，奧瓦德‧路德維西的辦公廳中傳出，但那咆哮並不屬於禮部司儀本人。

　　奧瓦德‧路德維西，身為莫樂尼斯禮部部長，無論個性、才幹或外貌都非常適合擔當對外首席外交官。燦金色的短髮，笑容可掬的藏藍色雙眼，一副俊逸皮面更增添他在女性官員中的極好人緣。也因此，所有辦公位置離禮部司儀辦公廳不遠的禮部同僚──大多是女性──此時都用一種非常擔心的態度，企圖觀察發生於緊閉大門內，辦公廳的情況。

　　

　　剛才的訪客是錢部支賦官，同僚們交頭接耳地競相傳告：剛才的訪客是錢部支賦官。

　　

　　錢部支賦官，瑟羅門‧布倫德爾，擁有一對藏青色的灰濛瞳孔，左眼戴著單片鏡片，蒼紫色的頭髮不長不短，是髮尾蜷曲時剛好碰到肩膀的長度。上班時間，瑟羅門習慣穿著一件淺米色繡金邊長袍，手上一定拿著各部門提出的預算申請決議書，還有一枝不管怎麼換，樣式都不會改變的棕黑色鵝毛筆。

　　瑟羅門是名斯文、有氣質的年輕官員，談吐大方並且充滿文學氣息，舉手投足得體適切，高度的涵養，即使在莫樂尼斯眾多高學位官吏中也是相當突出，屬於那種被眾人所看好，只要平穩地為錢部賣力幾十年，遲早穩坐錢部司賦之位的絕對晉升者。

　　他是述律憬大刀闊斧的第二次人事異動時，從平民身分被拔擢上來、毫無政治背景的年輕人。上任初期表現出新進官員該有的活力，大力改善莫樂尼斯已推行兩百多年的財稅計畫，一方面還要應付各部改制以後的額外所需支出，甚至向新設置的支賦庫太常負起責任。錢部支賦部門在瑟羅門領導下呈現一片欣欣向榮，得到民間非常好的評價，民調支持率之高，是莫樂尼斯十三部中一枝獨秀。

　　雖然瑟羅門以其過人頭腦將國家財賦處理地妥妥貼貼，也因為錢稅方面的政務壓力過大，時常見他一個人焦慮地抱著本子走來走去，並讓錢部支賦部成為莫樂尼斯壓力最大的部門，胃藥使用量堪稱第一。而且就在瑟羅門上任錢部支賦官剛滿三個月的某一天，突然發生一件大事……

　　

　　瑟羅門情緒失控了。

　　

　　起因似乎是莫樂尼斯系長私底下幹了什麼，讓向來以微笑待人的他當場拍桌爆走，不顧形象地大發雷霆。自那日起，瑟羅門一轉而為只要笑一下就能讓人聯想到「奸」字該怎麼寫的形象人物，最常看到他拿著鵝毛筆塗塗寫寫，紙張上滿滿的咒罵破壞公物的官員或濫用公帑的小吏。而最常被提名詛咒的，就是貴為一系之長卻愛亂花錢的述律憬本人。

　　除此之外，瑟羅門以每二十九天發飆一次的週期，重複他情緒失控以後的環境破壞。莫樂尼斯七大不可思議之四：崛岉塔每逢二十九天，就有一天會突然爆炸。有些人會看到奇怪的機器人自動穿透牆壁──這是由於瑟羅門同時擁有機械士身份──錢部的辦公傢俱並會從牆內墜向外頭。

　　險象環生，怪恐怖的。

　　

　　回到原題。此時，這位平常表現優秀、偶爾卻會突然發瘋的錢部支賦官，正位於禮部司儀的辦公廳內。

　　錢部支賦官的咆哮聲再度傳出！

　　

　　這次慘烈的吼叫讓聽到的人都起了雞皮疙瘩。辦公廳的大門被猛地甩開，瑟羅門‧布倫德爾衝出部長辦公廳，又一路風風火火衝出禮部所在的樓層。

　　官員們紛紛回頭望向部長辦公廳，看到禮部司儀，奧瓦德‧路德維西，用一張有點無奈又對他人表示歉意的笑臉示意廳外眾多部下。

　　「各位，沒事的，錢部支賦官工作非常辛苦，請大家多多體諒。」

　　禮部司儀的秘書走過去，替他的上司倒杯茶水。

　　「支賦官是為了系長大人之前那件事情前來的嗎？」

　　「沒錯，述律憬大人幾天前指定送給雷密威系長的公關禮品，布倫德爾先生總算發現不對勁之處。」禮部司儀以微笑的表情不著痕跡嘆了口氣：「明知道是為虎傅翼，系長大人親自拜託我又推辭不掉。」

　　「結果最可憐的還是錢部支賦官哪。」

　　禮部司儀的秘書頗有感慨地說。

　　

　　※

　　

　　既然錢部支賦官不認為述律憬這幾天看上的一對耳環屬於系長必備用品之一，不肯核准經費讓述律憬出錢購買，幾天之前又剛好被瑟羅門發現從妃璃若送入莫樂尼斯的星觀者之淚，以至於妃璃若對莫樂尼斯的奢侈品輸入管道目前風聲鶴唳，是有必要尋找其他方法買下述律憬看上的首飾。

　　

　　「算了，反正我今天又想到另外一個可以買到東西的高明方法。」

　　

　　猶記那天述律憬語氣淡然地如此透露。儘管殦月牙當時並不明白頂頭上司在打什麼主意，如今計畫已甚明瞭。

　　用禮部外交送禮名義，花了一大筆錢購入系長述律憬指定的「星光」，運到雷密威送給雷密威系長作為外交禮物。

　　只要是艾沙居民，任誰都知道雷密威系長與莫樂尼斯系長私底下是非常要好的朋友。

　　於是，述律憬只需等雷密威系長收到禮品之後，使用系長辦公廳內的傳輸陣前往雷密威拜訪朋友，就可以輕鬆提取「寄放」的貨品。

　　述律憬算好時間，趁瑟羅門，可憐的錢部支賦官員，趕到系長辦公廳挾持人犯之前，先一步跨過傳輸陣式，移動至遠離莫樂尼斯的另外一頭。

　　

　　「星光」，一對由熠熠閃爍藍灰光芒的稀有寶石所打造的高雅耳環。價格雖然不及「星觀者之淚」的千分之一，也已經是高級品市場上少見的價碼。

　　此時雷密威春天的微風正和煦地緩過述律憬與玓惑耳下，兩人耳垂下方各掛著一只閃閃發亮的「星光」。

　　使用瑪菲萊金與柔軟玉作為基底材料的耳環基座，可以隨著主人興致改變耳環形狀。鑲嵌於基座上的藍色寶石不僅不會因此掉落，還能配合新的基座形狀咬合平滑接觸面。因為設計上的可塑性極高，打造之時便需要替瑪菲萊金灌輸更多設計藍圖資料，也因此一對耳環的價錢會是相同等級耳環的三到五倍，形狀的轉變之間也必須顧慮到其流暢程度。

　　「很漂亮吧，我就知道妳會喜歡。」

　　述律憬拿了面鏡子方便玓惑照看自己的模樣，替她把長髮順到耳後以露出耳環。

　　「以後如果還有這種很棒的東西，也要麻煩妳幫幫忙囉。」

　　「當然沒有問題！憬憬，妳家禮部要送多少東西過來都沒關係！」

　　「那我們就達成共識了。」

　　述律憬望著玓惑天真的笑臉，嘴邊也揚起一抹好心情。

　　「那麼，我得先回去處理公務，妳也還有工作沒有完成，對吧？」看向玓惑身後久候的灰藍髮人影，系長副官，聿皇九煙，述律憬嘴邊笑容更趨明顯：「九煙剛才說妳只能休息十五分鐘，所以該回去辦公了。」

　　玓惑嘟起嘴巴，可是也沒有拒絕的意思，即使不甘心不情願，她也明白自己的確有義務完成。

　　「好──我會乖乖工作。最近莫樂尼斯好像很忙？妳比較少來找我玩耶。」

　　「嗯，是有點事。」述律憬回答玓惑：「有些相當可信的密告流傳到我這邊，因為沒有證據的緣故，目前只能堤防卻不能有動作。」

　　「密告？」

　　「聽說有小偷混進莫樂尼斯。」

　　「好差勁的感覺。」玓惑皺起眉頭。

　　「別替我擔心。」述律憬拍拍玓惑的肩膀：「說不定密告並不屬實，畢竟現在什麼證據也沒有。沒有可疑嫌犯、沒有被害人，只有幾筆詭異的轉帳資料。」

　　「好吧，祝妳好運！」

　　「謝謝。」

　　雙方互道再見，述律憬利用玓惑辦公廳內的傳輸陣式，回到莫樂尼斯的系長辦公廳。

　　

　　※

　　

　　「親愛的系長大人……請問您耳下那只新、耳、環，究竟是怎麼一回事？」

　　

　　才剛剛穿過傳輸陣法，立刻看到鐵青著臉在系長辦公廳堵人的錢部支賦官，瑟羅門‧布倫德爾。

　　述律憬額上冒出冷汗。

　　「好久不見，瑟羅門，沒想到你興致這麼好，親自到我的辦公廳拜訪？」

　　「是啊，因為我聽說系長大人最近購入一對新耳環。」

　　「喔，這個耳環不是我的喔。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「對啊對啊，這是玓惑借我戴的，這是她的東西。」

　　「聽說，星光，是禮部司儀代表莫樂尼斯送給雷密威系長的外交禮品。」

　　「你說對了。」

　　「聽說，星光，是系長您親自指定的禮品。」

　　「這也沒錯。」

　　「那麼為什麼由系長大人親自指定送給雷密威的外交禮品，最後卻又戴在系長大人您的耳朵上？」

　　「唉呦，我耳朵上只有一半，不算吧……」

　　「這是公帑私用嗎？」

　　「怎麼會呢？這是正常程序的外交支出。」述律憬一臉笑瞇瞇：「真的喔，我查過莫樂尼斯法律了，絕對沒有犯法，如果有需要，你可以找法部司理親自討論這個問題。」

　　

　　支賦官左眼的單片鏡片瞬間破裂。

　　

　　水鏡般的簾幕出現在述律憬身前，阻擋瑟羅門突然摔出的冊子和毛筆。接著瑟羅門又是低吼又是狂叫，咬牙切齒地抓起身邊物品朝述律憬攻擊。椅子、書櫃、檯燈、茶壺，辦公廳內各種物件漫天飛舞，述律憬無奈地結下水幕將攻擊阻擋於外。

　　察覺到辦公廳內不尋常的騷動，述律憬的副官安德列爾趕緊開門入內。安德列爾用一副「果然如此」的表情看了看上司和瑟羅門，思考著是否應該出手。述律憬倒是慢條斯理地蹲下身子，撿起地上的鵝毛筆，一聲清脆的「啪」，述律憬輕而易舉地將鵝毛筆折成兩半。

　　像是影像停格，鵝毛筆斷裂的聲音把狂怒的瑟羅門切成靜止狀態。

　　「支賦官，您還有很多工作尚未執行，不如趕快去處理那些棘手的政務吧。」

　　述律憬甜甜地說；瑟羅門錯愕地看著他的上司。

　　「妳、妳妳妳妳妳妳妳──」

　　「我保證這次會至少安份一個月以上。」

　　瑟羅門被述律憬的這句話給狠狠塞住，一時不知道該說些什麼。

　　「說實話，你不覺得星光戴在我身上很好看？」述律憬亮出耳下首飾，淡藍與寶藍交織的流線色彩，配合述律憬一頭柔順如波浪的長捲秀髮，不管是顏色或者氣質的搭配，瑟羅門完全無法反駁述律憬「很好看」這三個字。

　　「我保證這次真的會安份一個月以上。」

　　衡量停佇於系長辦公廳大發脾氣的利弊得失，瑟羅門決定以最快速度回到錢部辦公廳，並且計算如何將禮部花額從系長薪水當中完美扣除。

　　「今天就暫時結束！」

　　留下這句話，瑟羅門飛快衝出系長辦公廳。

　　

　　「太好了。」述律憬嘆口氣：「我還以為他會繼續罵下去呢。」

　　安德列爾望著廳內滿目瘡痍的情況，退出辦公廳找女官進來稍作整理，並優先清出空位讓述律憬坐下，掃掉桌面骨瓷茶具碎裂的屑屑，將兩份公文擺上以方便述律憬閱讀。

　　「關於什麼部門的案子？」

　　「一件是石部、另一件與戴德學院有關。」

　　述律憬翻開第一份文件，稍作閱讀，那是與近來石部管轄的幾個礦區外圍有遭蓄意破壞跡象的相關報告。第二份文件則由戴德學院的學院長，前任兵部司馬，約俄西姆‧懷瑟所提呈，是些校務狀況報告以及經費申請。

　　「指示兵部礦軍總校加強巡邏，如果有必要就與內巡總校聯繫，可以調派人手過去。」述律憬抬頭吩咐安德列爾：「盡快抓到惡意破壞礦區外圍籬笆的犯人，指示刑部決不輕饒。這件事情一定要嚴辦，以免以後發生類似案件。你知道的，如果稀有礦物的礦場被人蓄意破壞，甚至非法開採，對莫樂尼斯造成的損失將會非常的大。」

　　「是。」

　　「約俄西姆‧懷瑟說要替醫學院學生申請經費，爭取紫館的維修費用。你覺得呢？」

　　「請工部派人評估狀況再做打算。」

　　「好，就這麼辦。」述律憬闔上兩份文件，將它們交給安德列爾：「至於窒瀾流上個星期密告的事情，目前狀況如何？」

　　「沒有任何結果。」安德列爾回答他的長官。

　　「這樣哪，還是沒有任何進展？」

　　「是的。也由於證據不足，無法向艾沙的邦克銀行申請調閱轉帳記錄。」

　　「窒瀾流也沒有消息？」

　　「目前尚未聯繫在下。」

　　八天前私下拜訪述律憬的獎金獵人窒瀾流，追捕著他長期盯睄的目標，自妃璃若旅行至莫樂尼斯，並且替述律憬帶來一則有趣消息：艾沙知名竊賊團體，守夜者，目前正在莫樂尼斯境內活動。

　　根據窒瀾流提供的情報，守夜者近日收到一筆由莫樂尼斯匯入的款項，接著他們便動身前往莫樂尼斯。窒瀾流認為竊賊來到莫樂尼斯，所以有很大的可能性是要竊取莫樂尼斯境內物品。又由於這次的竊賊頗具知名度，要偷的東西可能並不簡單。加上匯入的委託金額數目龐大，估計他們的目標應該是有一定價值的物品。

　　如果可以的話，大家都希望能趁守夜者下手之前將他們逮捕歸案。問題是目前除了窒瀾流所告知的，守夜者人在莫樂尼斯之外，述律憬手上並不握有任何確切的犯罪證據。

　　沒有證據就無法讓手下十三部官員活動，更遑論任何逮捕行動。

　　「你覺得，守夜者的出現，和最近石部礦區遭到破壞的事情有關嗎？」述律憬提問，看向安德列爾。

　　「屬下並不清楚。不過既然是竊賊，準備盜取極有價值的物品應該較為合理。」

　　「你是說破壞礦區、盗採礦物太過耗費功夫？」

　　「是。」

　　「我也這麼認為。可是除此之外，最近莫樂尼斯都沒有出什麼大問題。」

　　安德列爾又說：「窒瀾流帶來的消息也不可盡信。」

　　「說的也是，說不定從頭到尾只是他自導自演。為保險起見，也請戶部司徒注意手下總府司門和朮蒼司門的報告吧，你跟他私交不錯，命令他私底下調出這幾週的出入境紀錄。」

　　「……是。」

　　安德列爾的回答有些遲疑，因為戶部司徒，希姆萊‧隆末爾是有名的翹班大王，說不定這段時間他根本就沒有前往戶部辦公。

　　從安德列爾的遲疑，述律憬才想起的確有這般可能信，因此改而吩咐：「算了，你聯絡他過幾天一起喝茶好了，我再親自叫他去辦。」

　　「是。」

　　述律憬眼角瞟到女官們已將地毯上的碎片清理乾淨，並開始把毀壞的家具依序搬出辦公廳。

　　「下午還有什麼工作？如果沒有事情，我想回左翼喝杯下午茶。」

　　「系長大人就請回寢宮休息，若有要事屬下會親自前往通知。」

　　「嗯，你也別讓自己太累。」

　　「是。」

　　「我是認真的。」述律憬抬頭對安德列爾嫣然一笑：「老是把自己繃得這麼緊，你會把身體搞壞。」

　　「不，屬下沒事。」

　　「乾脆這樣子吧。」述律憬從椅子上站起，伸了個懶腰：「我就命令你從現在開始放一下午的假，我們到街上逛逛，改到城裡的咖啡廳喝茶，反正系長消失幾個小時莫樂尼斯也不會垮掉。」

　　「系長大人──」

　　「不要緊張，如果這樣想有罪惡感，就當跟我微服出巡。轉換你的人格，調到虛人格狀態吧，我發現你在虛人格的時候最容易放鬆自己。」述律憬停頓片刻，又繼續吩咐：「然後換套衣服，穿著這套軍裝任誰都知道你是政府官員。」

　　「是。」

　　

　　※

　　

　　首都朮蒼城是莫樂尼斯軍事、經濟、政治、文化、科技中心，與外城原野以一條寬一百五十三米的護城河相隔。護城河之後是五十公尺寬的草地，接著則是鞏固內城的環狀城牆，牆上在西北、東北、東南、西南方位開四道城門，分別名為蒼穹、崦嵫、瀾翻、絲篁。

　　朮蒼城內繁華熱鬧，市街上盡是整齊的商店與住宅。販賣稀有礦物或特殊科技產品的店面到處都是，如果放慢腳步一家一家地逛，常可發現新奇有趣的玩意。

　　僅只簡單易容的述律憬與安德列爾走入一家種滿千日紅、雞冠花與四月草的下午茶店，要了位於戶外的露天座位，點兩壺花草茶、手工餅乾和巧克力，悠悠閒閒坐在旁邊吹風休息。

　　「如果守夜者特地來到莫樂尼斯，他們究竟想偷什麼？」述律憬輕酌花茶，拿起一顆巧克力送入嘴內：「莫樂尼斯治安向來不錯，自我上任以來還沒出過嚴重亂子。境內有錢人也都屬於安分的類型，我有點無法想像守夜者想從莫樂尼斯偷走什麼。」

　　因為虛人格轉換之故，安德列爾的髮色由黑轉金。他穿著一件簡單的襯衫與長褲，腰上繫著輕巧的西洋劍，左手戴著長至上手臂的手套，一對漂亮的湛藍眼眸帶著主人格不會有的開朗笑意看著他的長官。

　　「守夜者發跡自克耶爾，或許述律大人可以通知克耶爾替莫樂尼斯注意狀況。」

　　「原本這應該是個好主意，安德列爾。」述律憬搖頭：「問題是我們現在連守夜者的確切犯罪狀況也沒有掌握，甚至無法證明他們的確位於莫樂尼斯境內。目前為止，我們所依靠的都是窒瀾流一個人的片面之詞。」

　　安德列爾又露出微笑：「的確，是我的疏失。」

　　「無所謂，事情本來就棘手。」

　　花了點時間喝完簡單的下午茶，兩人起身付帳離開。走出漂亮的庭園咖啡廳，述律憬左看右看，提出疑問。

　　「放鬆心情兼打發時間的翹班之旅，接下來該往哪裡去？」

　　被指名詢問，安德列爾頓時思考良久。

　　「……平常在下不太關心這種事情。」

　　「不會吧，就這樣翹班出來喝杯下午茶，又要回去無聊的帕萊凡宮？」

　　聽到上司的抱怨，安德列爾露出苦惱的表情，針對接下來該往哪裡逛這個問題開始無止盡的思考……

　　「噯，安德列爾。」述律憬捧頰感慨地說：「我想我們兩人都應該找時間好好了解莫樂尼斯人民的休閒娛樂才對，怎麼可以連境內人民平時去哪打發時間都不知道。」

　　安德列爾完全同意。述律憬又說：

　　「上次看到玓惑把艾沙九系的旅遊導覽手冊各買了一本，我還在想她怎麼這麼愛玩，原來是我錯怪，她這是在辦、公。」

　　這句話安德列爾就不怎麼同意，他個人認為雷密威系長購買旅遊導覽手冊的用意還是玩樂居多。

　　「噯，算了。」述律憬放棄：「回去跟玓惑借閱上次陪她買的那本《暢遊朮蒼城》，我們下次再溜出來。」

　　正想要往帕萊凡宮的方向回返，安德列爾突然伸手拉住述律憬。

　　「述律大人，我想到了。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「有個地點，您應該會覺得有趣。」

　　「真的嗎？有趣的地方？」

　　「上次戶部司徒帶在下去過，在下認為您應該會有興趣。」

　　希姆萊‧隆末爾，現任戶部司徒，安德列爾的好朋友。除了因戶部司徒的身分而知名於莫樂尼斯之外，希姆萊‧隆末爾也因為其俊秀的外貌、開朗有人緣又性好漁色的個性而廣為人知。

　　聽到是希姆萊‧隆末爾介紹的地點，的確提起述律憬的興致。

　　「看你的眼神，應該不單純吧？」

　　「是。」

　　「與什麼事情有關？」

　　「回大人，富豪們。」

　　安德列爾領著述律憬拐進北府大道旁邊一條分岔的小路，沿著石板道與石縫間的小花，朝東北方蜿蜒前進。

　　

　　※

　　

　　殦月牙，有著被譽為如月華與赤焰結合，流金中帶有綻金色彩的長髮，一張俊逸得像男人、又標緻得像女人的完美容貌。穿著長至腳踝的純白長袍，逶迤步行於曲折蜿蜒的巷衖當中，尋找一座垂掛五色暗調彩帶，靜靜獨佇於長巷尾端，不為人知的政府辦公室。

　　

　　闌遺尋諮堂。

　　

　　簡單來說就是失物招領中心，只是用了比較文雅古典的名稱。或許大部份的莫樂尼斯人民根本不知道朮蒼城內還有這麼一個政府機構，因為是存在於官僚體系最尾端、毫不起眼的小組織，不為人知也沒什麼了不起。其不受高層重視的程度，從辦公堂長官「闌遺尋諮堂曹司」的官階只有三命便可見一斑。

　　儘管如此，政治上的弱勢並不代表「闌遺尋諮堂」是個沒有用處的三等地方。全莫樂尼斯境內被報失的物品，或者人民路上撿拾後送至兵府的失物，通通都會被收集起來，最後運入「闌遺尋諮堂」存放。

　　闌遺尋諮堂曹司是位外表約莫六十幾歲，白髮蒼蒼的老人家。無論春夏秋冬，他總穿著一件透氣的白色汗衫，拿著一把大蒲扇和籐椅，坐在闌遺尋諮堂門口吹風喝茶。外貌看起來既不起眼又不特別，總是用一對迷糊且對不上焦的眼神凝視著過路者，有人找他問路時，一概使用含糊且難以理解的說話方式，心不在焉，動作又粗鄙隨便。某方面而言，這位闌遺尋諮堂曹司，公羊橫歲，氣質實在與闌遺尋諮堂太過契合，因為他整個人看起來，就像是被遺忘了的走失老人，走失老人應該也是闌遺尋諮堂的業務範圍，是吧，應該是吧？

　　以下情形發生過無數次：某些知曉闌遺尋諮堂存在的政府官員前來拜訪，無意間把公羊橫歲也錯認為眾多失物之一。

　　

　　此時站在公羊橫歲面前的，是莫樂尼斯祀部司祭，殦月牙。

　　

　　「……啊啊，堂堂祀部司祭大人，跑來這種毫不起眼的小地方，有何貴幹？」

　　「今天是以述律憬大人的名義過來看看喔。」

　　「系長大人嗎？這次小的能幫忙什麼？」

　　「最近一個月內，有沒有聽說奇怪的失物？」

　　「一個月內嘛……」

　　公羊橫歲，雙手俐落地把他的下巴長鬚打成一條白色辮子，翻身躲到闌遺尋諮堂裡到處翻找。

　　「不知道誰家的骨灰罈、吃了一半的香蕉、裝滿嘔吐物的塑膠袋、完好無缺的骨瓷茶具禮盒、儲放毒品的嬰兒車、已經翻到爛掉的一千年前舊版官方辭海。這些夠奇怪嗎？」

　　「……有沒有比這些正常一點點的。」

　　「啊啊……我想大人您說的應該是這個。」

　　公羊橫歲從後方夾著一樣東西跳到前頭來，攤開給殦月牙看。

　　一封被丟棄在路邊，封口完好無缺的信件。

　　

　　寄件者署名，莫樂尼斯二大權貴家族之一：哥舒家族。

　　

　　現任述律憬系長上任以後，哥舒家族家長，哥舒欛言立刻自動請辭吏部司任。其獨子，前任刑部司寇，則因叛亂罪名遭兵部司馬逮捕，當晚就人頭落地。原本盛極一時的哥舒家族如今只剩少數族人有幸留在官場上，混得小小一席之地。

　　不過因為已是累世公卿，家族財力方面的實力雄厚，百年以前的哥舒家族或許以其淵遠的政治世家自傲，最近這幾年則更像坐擁金山的朮蒼極富。

　　這樣的一個家族，為何流出一封內容成謎的信件？殦月牙查看收信單位，是名為瀚海的國貿公司。營運狀況不好不壞，近幾年正蓬勃發展。觀察信封上頭的墨漬筆跡，已在莫樂尼斯任官數百年的殦月牙立刻判斷出是屬於哥舒欛言的字跡。

　　哥舒家族族長的親筆信件，寄送給與之看似毫無利害關係的國貿公司，怎麼想都令人匪夷所思。

　　殦月牙一手撕裂信封封口，打開裡頭的信紙，咋嘴一聲。

　　「哥舒欛言……這傢伙活得不耐煩了。」

　　公羊橫歲好奇地湊過腦袋與殦月牙一同觀看。

　　頭才剛湊過去，以為是信中內容引起殦月牙反感的公羊橫歲，即刻明白殦月牙的怒氣到底是怎麼回事。

　　信紙的樣式令人備感熟悉，白色紙張印著淺黃色浮水印，左上方有代表九星之莫樂尼斯的松葉菊與冉冬薔薇花紋，右下角則是莫樂尼斯十三部之一，代表吏部的蘋果花花紋，意思是名聲。

　　這種紙質的印刷和浮水印經過特殊設計，不是一般外頭造紙工廠所能仿製的效果。莫樂尼斯十三部中的禮部，底下有個名為「鑄印庭太常」的機構，其職責是保管系長印璽與內外官員印信、信紙。此時拿在殦月牙手上的紙張，就是由鑄印庭太常負責印製，專門提供給吏部官員政治公文往來上的專門用紙。

　　三年前自動請辭的前任吏部司任，哥舒欛言，一個目前已與吏部毫無關係的外人，卻在其私人信件中使用公家信紙。

　　知道三年前吏部司任請辭一事內幕的殦月牙，眉頭相當不快地皺了起來。

　　

　　看來這傢伙依舊掛念被變相剝奪的高位……

　　

　　「這份失物我就先拿走了喔。」

　　「啊啊，司祭大人，您又不是失主。」

　　「有什麼關係？反正失主又不知道他弄丟信件。」

　　「所以才要存放在闌遺尋諮堂，等待失主前來領取哪，大人。」

　　「那就讓它變成不是失物吧。」殦月牙的水色秋波頓時一凝：「從現在開始，闌遺尋諮堂從沒有過這項失物！」

　　「啊啊大人？」

　　「若有不滿，小心我心情不好，就用退魔使的小小法力把你轟出莫樂尼斯喔。」

　　說話的時候表情依舊保持微笑，公羊橫歲卻不知不覺退後好大一步。

　　「啊啊……是、是的大人，這封信請您儘管拿去！」

　　「好棒喔，就知道公羊爺爺最明白事理，那麼我先回去啦，再見喔爺爺──」

　　明明年紀比公羊橫歲大上至少十倍，嘴巴卻如此親暱地說著。興高采烈將「失物」取走之後，殦月牙哼著小調，踏步旋身朝帕萊凡宮的方向前進。

　　公羊橫歲，默默慶幸送走一位難搞的訪客，逃回他的闌遺尋諮堂繼續喝茶吹風。

　　

　　※

　　

　　與副官回到帕萊凡宮，訝異於完全沒有引起任何騷動的述律憬，感到無趣又失落地回到系長辦公廳。

　　其實早已過了上班時間，不過因為一整個下午都在外頭打混，述律憬還是特地走了趟辦公大廳，想看看有沒有什麼文件剛好在這段她離開的空檔被人呈送進來。

　　由帕萊凡宮大門右拐進左翼，越過第一層防護結界，拾級而上四樓，進入系長辦公廳之前，述律憬遇到等候多時的女官。

　　「系長大人，兵部司馬求見，已於會議廳久候。」

　　「兵部司馬？」

　　聽到一個有些令人訝異的官職。

　　「他等多久了？」

　　「約莫三小時。」

　　「請他進來吧。」

　　一面吩咐、一面帶著副官越過尚書辦公廳、走入系長辦公廳的述律憬，在其餘女官服侍下褪去外出罩上的披風，坐到她的系長之位。

　　

　　帕萊凡宮的系長辦公廳位於宮廷左翼四樓，但是貫穿左翼的樓梯獨獨不替四樓建立出入口。官員若要拜訪，必須先來到三樓的前廳，這是一座挑高兩層樓的接待大廳，所有要開會或覲見系長的官員都必須暫時於此等候。參加會議的官員經過身分確認，可以經過前廳通往同屬三樓的會議廳與會議大廳，是系長與官員開會商討政事的一大一小會議廳。若利用前廳的樓梯直上四樓，越過尚書辦公廳，才是系長辦公大廳。

　　兵部司馬，戈末茲‧林德沃，飄揚著一頭茶棕色長髮，左眼戴著黑色眼罩，軍服炳凜地跨步走入系長辦公廳。

　　「系長大人。」

　　「戈末茲‧林德沃，不好意思讓你久等了。」

　　兵部司馬先行了軍禮，才把他的頭抬起，用沒被眼罩蓋住的玻璃藍右邊瞳孔看著他的頂頭上司。儘管一直對於述律憬三年前所做的事有諸多不滿，兵部司馬並不是個會因私忘公的男人。他呈上一份公文，退後一步。

　　「這件事情下官必須親自向您稟報。」

　　述律憬攤開文件，印紙使用兵部極機密用紙，右下角印有兵部專屬，代表忠心的藍鈴花與長劍浮水印。

　　「哥舒欛言？」一個早已被述律憬從平時會使用到的人名中屏除在外的名字，喚起述律憬關於三年前的回憶。

　　

　　身為三年前莫樂尼斯二大最有勢力家族之一──哥舒家族家長，百年以前便以二十五歲年紀繼承其伯父傳下的吏部司任之位，有著一頭流金色直長髮、黑紫色如狼般的細長眼睛，五官立體深邃，乍看之下果敢俊逸。三年前因為某些緣故自動請辭吏部司任，離開涉足多年的官場。由於沒有被收回天命的緣故，至今還坐擁其家族財富，定居於朮蒼城西的豪華宅邸享樂遊玩。

　　「你說，最近哥舒家族的動向不太平靜？」

　　開始在腦海中搜尋十三部以下僅存的哥舒家族成員。吏部錢法官、刑部贓罰庫太常、農部牧官與賈部商務官底下幾個基層官員。除此之外，家族中原本任職高官的成員，都早在三年前被述律憬屏除於官制之外。

　　「是。」兵部司馬告訴述律憬：「因為這件事情不算兵部正式管轄範疇，下官無法明目張膽的調查。根據兵部軍禮都校與內巡總校私下報告，位於朮蒼城內的機工主公會，近期接到許多委託人名各異的案件，深入調查之後，所有委託案件都由哥舒家族所提出。清一色與徵求暗殺、入侵等相關技能的戰鬥者有關。」

　　「哥舒家族打著什麼主意？」述律憬挑起眉毛，詢問眼前的戈末茲‧林德沃：「你的看法？」

　　詳細閱讀哥舒家族提出的每一件委託案件內容，兵部司馬知道哥舒欛言是有計畫地聚集關於法術與武術人才。他所挑選的對象都以擅長結界魔法、或者無聲無息暗殺的能人居多，以徵求人數、素質方面推斷，戈末茲認為：「哥舒欛言，意欲對某些人進行傷害。」

　　「喔？」

　　「對象並不簡單，身邊佈有層層守衛和結界，需要動用能力高強的法師與戰士，不過並沒有徵求機工的跡象。」

　　述律憬看了安德列爾一眼，安德列爾默不作聲。

　　「戈末茲‧林德沃。」

　　「是。」

　　「他的目標相當明顯，不是你就是我吧。私下派人看好哥舒家族，並且調兵嚴格鎮守兵部。」

　　「是。那麼帕萊凡宮？」

　　「宮廷先不用派兵，我自有主意。」

　　「系長大人？」

　　「你放心，現階段只需守衛兵部就可以了。若是哥舒欛言想報仇，絕對不會漏掉你，戈末茲‧林德沃。」

　　「是。」

　　「那就先這樣子。還有什麼事情？」

　　「回系長大人，沒了。」

　　「先退下吧，你也早點回去休息。」

　　「是。」

　　告退之後，兵部司馬，戈末茲‧林德沃離開系長辦公廳，邁步於只剩女官還忙碌著的宮廷左翼。

　　回想三年之前的紛紛擾擾，戈末茲裸露於眼罩外的玻璃藍瞳孔猛地用力。

　　

　　三年前，由於述律憬下達的第二道人事命令，戈末茲發現自己將接任本該屬於約俄西姆‧懷瑟的兵部司馬之位。

　　這則人事異動讓戈末茲怒不可遏。

　　月光、夜晚、冷夏、細雨，這些意象隨著當時憤怒情緒清楚地刻入戈末茲的記憶。也不管接到風聲的時候已是深夜，戈末茲‧林德沃抓起桌上長劍，拉過門外疆繩便驅馬直衝帕萊凡宮。為了被左遷的約俄西姆，戈末茲說什麼也無法諒解。他推掉擋路的護駕人員，一路闖入夜晚還燈火通明的系長辦公廳。

　　看到來勢洶洶的造訪者，述律憬平靜的眼眸裡沒有太多情緒。戈末茲手握長劍穩步向她走去，每個動作都洩露著憤怒之息。才剛來到抬頭望著他的系長之前，戈末茲‧林德沃長劍出鞘，銀光一閃而過，就把系長給逼抵上牆。

　　述律憬一頭深水般的藍色長髮隨窗外湧入的風勢舞動，異色瞳孔用毫不在乎、泰然自處的閒淡冷望著戈末茲‧林德沃。穩重到能夠感覺她內心強大力量的平靜，即使發生糟糕的事情都不為所動的堅毅肯定。

　　「……新任兵部司馬？」

　　「不要用這個頭銜叫我……」

　　從嘴中吐出的怨怒，述律憬脖子旁邊的銳利劍鋒正不斷顫抖。

　　述律憬挑起眉毛，露出一抹笑容。

　　「怎麼，有功於兵部，把你的官階向上提升，有何不妥？」

　　「這一切都是妳的計畫！」

　　嚴整紀律、掃蕩弊病、整理財稅、管制軍儲……官僚體系積欠在兵部的種種弊端，軍官百年來頹靡苟且的毛病，戈末茲‧林德沃徹夜努力，僅用幾個月便將之掃蕩一淨。他的努力是為了被左遷的約俄西姆，也是為了兵部聲譽。而眼前的女人卻無視他真正在乎的人事物，短短一道命令，將這段時間他的所作所為，巧妙的利用來鞏固自己的高位。

　　「是，這些都是我的計畫。你的努力與才幹同時也是不爭的事實，治兵能力更藉由最近幾個月兵部的改頭換面得到最佳證明。身為前任兵部司馬首席副官，你比任何人都有資格坐上這個位置。」

　　「我並不想要兵部司馬之位！」

　　「恐怕抱歉了，人事命令將在清晨正式發布。」

　　聽到毫無妥協餘地的權威宣判，他的腳步差點向前邁動。戈末茲努力抑止瞬時的怒氣，平穩他沖天的暴躁。

　　「……妳不怕我當上兵部司馬立即起兵反叛，率領全軍將妳斬首示眾？」

　　

　　誰知，換來的竟是一句冷笑。

　　

　　或許欣賞他意氣時候大膽狂囂的忿然激語，述律憬莞爾頜首。

　　「你可以試試看。」

　　

　　※

　　

　　生平第一句令戈末茲頓起驚駭慘慄的淺短話語。述律憬的語氣並不特別高亢，甚至感覺不到任何應該讓人害怕的威脅情緒，戈末茲卻嚇出一身冷汗。

　　戈末茲長劍平舉，愕然不知言語。

　　「你可以試試看。」述律憬又重複一次她剛才說過的話：「如果你認為能夠成功，儘管嘗試看看。但是出手了就不要後悔。」

　　戈末茲的劍鋒還在顫抖，同時搖擺不定的還有他的混亂思緒。

　　「……或者，現在就放下長劍，為莫樂尼斯奉獻一份心力。」述律憬淡淡望著他的眼睛：「我並沒有要求你效忠於我，你效忠的是從小出生、成長的這塊土地。或許幾年以後莫樂尼斯的系長又會被撤換，而留下來的文武百官才是真正支持莫樂尼斯的支柱。」她說：「從今天開始，我會密集發布一連串命令對莫樂尼斯進行必要改革，那之前我需要任命一批能對莫樂尼斯有所幫助的人才。約俄西姆‧懷瑟不在名單上，事情就這麼簡單──新任兵部司馬，戈末茲‧林德沃聽命。」

　　述律憬話鋒一轉，嚴肅地瞪著戈末茲‧林德沃。他遲疑片刻，將猶豫不決的長劍自述律憬頸旁撤下，愕然憤急。述律憬的眼神不容反駁地望入他眼底，要求戈末茲毫無條件絕對遵從。戈末茲似是不願屈服，但又無法違抗。他將長劍收入劍鞘，以矛盾的情緒用軍禮向述律憬行禮預備。

　　「兵部司馬聽命。」述律憬下達她的第一道指令：「即刻帶兵包圍刑部司寇府邸，以企圖謀害系長、妨礙朮蒼城秩序、私屯兵器、引起境內動亂等名義，將刑部司寇逮捕。」

　　「……是。」

　　沒有多問一句話，戈末茲‧林德沃接下命令。

　　

　　對於刑部司寇的所作所為，其實他不算一無所知。

　　述律憬自從上任以來便不斷打擊哥舒家族，第一次人事異動已讓家族家長，吏部司任自動請辭，又主動免去許多哥舒家族成員的官銜。身為哥舒家族族長獨子的刑部司寇，自是對新任系長抱有諸多不滿。已有好幾個月的時間，都在暗地裡策劃暗殺系長一事。

　　這件事情算是刑部司寇的私自行動，與整個家族並無關係。他暗中連絡兵部兵府都校，私運兵器，只等時運成熟起兵造反。

　　因為戈末茲‧林德沃整頓兵部的緣故，兵府都校的怪異行徑率先一步讓戈末茲發覺。如此一件重大弊案，戈末茲用了最短時間依照軍法進行處置。兵府都校上個星期剛被革職斬首，相關人士一率死刑處理。但戈末茲並沒有把這件事情往上呈報，而是壓制下來，也沒有持續追查，正式結束軍方搜查。儘管因為停止調查而使弊案真相陷入一片茫然，對於刑部司寇的涉入卻略知一二。

　　嚴格來說他的行為已稱得上共犯，述律憬倒沒半點怪罪他的意思。述律憬用了更高明的決定，她讓新任兵部司馬親自帶兵圍捕刑部司寇。

　　當晚，戈末茲帶了一整師的軍隊，將刑部司寇府邸圍得水泄不通。

　　

　　不知道有什麼得力助手幫忙，述律憬早就收集完刑部司寇的犯罪證據。罪證確鑿，刑部司寇毫無翻身餘地，兵部甚至省略審判程序，當晚便把刑部司寇處以死刑。

　　

　　這些事情都發生於三年之前。三年後，如今，看似安分守己的哥舒家族家長，開始有了騷動。

　　是否對於三年前獨子喪命的反撲？兵部司馬並不清楚。不過述律憬說的對，如果哥舒欛言意欲復仇，他絕對不會放過當年一手逮捕其獨子、並負責執行死刑的戈末茲‧林德沃。

　　


	4. 懸疑的小偷

　　被搶走的瓜子、被打翻的果汁牛奶。

　　前一秒景象是翻騰的汁水與朝地面降落的水晶杯子，後一秒高大瀟灑人影的頭頂滿是水漬。

　　闖禍的祆月‧憂，藍紫色秀髮被早晨之風一個勁的帶起，貴為艾沙境主，克耶爾系長，此時臉上表情驚訝愧疚多於穩重成熟。

　　「你、你活該！」

　　被水漬當頭澆淋的高大人影，隱忍全身怒氣望向企圖脫罪的憂。祆月‧憂大叫一聲，轉身就跑。

　　追在她後面的是克耶爾系長副官，賽西爾‧光。

　　

　　※

　　

　　接過殦月牙遞上的信件，述律憬用細長白皙的手指前後翻動把玩信紙。

　　「妳從哪裡撿來的？」

　　「系長寶貝──這是我確實按照妳的吩咐，跑闌遺尋諮堂一趟才找到的有趣物品喔。」

　　就知道當年成立闌遺尋諮堂是利多於弊，述律憬心想。

　　「未經允許擅自使用吏部專用的信紙就能判哥舒欛言重罪，好好一個人請辭以後不安心頤養天年，老在那邊想些有的沒的，好像一副自己還是吏部老大的模樣。嘖嘖嘖，人老了以後腦袋就會不靈光，長久把權讓一個人的良心道德慈悲善良優雅體貼都消磨成比紙還薄，嘖嘖嘖，我果然是莫樂尼斯老臣群當中的唯一清流──」

　　根本沒理會她的自言自語，述律憬將手上信紙交給旁邊的安德列爾，要他也看看信上內容。

　　殦月牙一個緩步來到述律憬身邊，雙手交纏由後緊抱述律憬脖子。

　　「系長寶貝，想要辦上哥舒欛言一罪？」

　　「不急，殦月牙。」

　　任憑殦月牙又開始對自己毛手毛腳，述律憬只意思意思將她推開。

　　「信件寫給名為瀚海的國貿公司，內容看不出有什麼特別之處。」述律憬抬頭望向副官：「給我你的意見。」

　　一樣也未從信件內容看出任何端倪的安德列爾，恭敬地回答：「疑點在於，為什麼哥舒欛言寫信給與他毫無交集的瀚海國貿。」

　　哥舒家族既無與瀚海有任何金錢、貿易上的往來，也和其中成員無任何姻、血親方面關係，為什麼他會親自寫信給瀚海公司的董事，而且是平常到不行、根本無內容可言、官腔十足的問候信。

　　「查出兩者之間的關係，或許這件事情與近來哥舒家族不平穩的動向有關。」

　　「是。」

　　「不平穩動向？」殦月牙耳朵突然豎起：「我錯過什麼偉大的事情了嗎？系長寶貝。哥舒家族的不平穩動向？」

　　「那是兵部司馬的報告。」

　　「林德沃小弟弟？」

　　將戈末茲‧林德沃上呈的公文丟給殦月牙閱讀，述律憬便推開殦月牙的糾纏站起來伸個懶腰。

　　就在這時，傳輸陣的方向傳來風勢旋動的聲音。

　　一陣轟響，彷彿機器運轉時發出的不順之音，銀色與綠色光線猛地閃逝，述律憬詫異地往後一望。

　　

　　祆月‧憂，艾沙境主，驀然出現在莫樂尼斯的系長辦公大廳。

　　

　　殦月牙一臉錯愕、安德列爾也滿臉不解。述律憬雙眸凝視對方，好一會兒才訥訥開口。

　　「……憂？」

　　祆月‧憂，原本維持著臀部坐在地板上的姿勢，此時趕緊跳起來左望右望。

　　「憬憬！太好了！我還以為我被傳送到異空間去了勒！」

　　才剛看到熟悉的人影，祆月‧憂迅速衝向述律憬，牢牢將她抱住。

　　「所以這裡是莫樂尼斯？太好了太好了，堂堂境主居然差點被自己的副官謀殺！還好有妳保護我──憬憬──」

　　她的頭不斷磨蹭述律憬，像隻小狗緊抱著述律憬撒嬌。還未進入狀況的廳內三人一臉愕然，直到祆月‧憂稍微放鬆抱著述律憬的力道，述律憬才有機會好好問話。

　　「呃，憂，妳家傳輸陣也壞了？」

　　有琥鑲攸暝那個前車之鑑，最近述律憬很關心各系傳輸陣。

　　「呸呸呸，我和那個老是亂用高科技產品的傢伙可不一樣。」

　　「那妳來莫樂尼斯做什麼？」

　　「就來玩啊！」

　　「我們家又不出產白瓜子……」

　　艾沙邦主，祆月‧憂熱愛法希亞出產的白瓜子一事，眾人皆知。而這位總是到處翹班的偉大邦主，雖然很愛四處亂跑，也不至於沒事跑來她毫不感興趣的莫樂尼斯遊蕩。

　　大概又在自己系上闖出大禍，述律憬心中推斷。也耳聞不少憂闖禍以後逃到別系尋求保護的例子，一般來說地點還是以白瓜子之鄉，法希亞居多，來到莫樂尼斯卻是第一次。

　　「不管啦，反正我住定了，借我拜訪一陣子吧！哇！難道這就是最近超級有名的星觀者之淚嗎？」

　　才看到地毯上三十一顆滾動的鑽石圓球，憂驀地躍起，跳到那三十一顆在燈光下熠熠閃爍的寶石面前，用她的腳跟調皮地把鑽石當足球踢。

　　「超級有名？」述律憬皺起眉頭。雖然當初花了很大一筆錢才把星觀者之淚弄到自己府中，可是說到超級有名，怎麼聽來頗有怪異之感。

　　「是啊是啊，琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的結婚聘禮、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的長子滿月紀念、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的第三胎懷孕慶賀、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的離婚協議、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的一百年份贍養費、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的艾沙特產、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的傳說中莫樂尼斯遺物、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的方塔之秘、琥鑲攸暝送給述律憬的……」

　　「……殦月牙。」

　　「系長寶貝──我不是說過請勿見外嗎？叫我月牙就好啦──」

　　述律憬橫目掃去：「這些傳聞中，又有幾則是妳的辛勞努力？」

　　「系長寶貝──妳怎麼可以人身攻擊──」

　　風刃和水刀瞬間出擊，殦月牙被固定在牆邊無法動彈。

　　「這樣才叫做人身攻擊。」述律憬好心告訴殦月牙。

　　被冷落在一旁的祆月‧憂，抱起其中一顆鑽石仔細端詳。

　　「近看的確是極品，我能了解為什麼憬憬妳千方百計也要買到手的原因了。」萬是感嘆的話語：「真好哪，我也想要有人付錢買東西……」

　　回想起克耶爾那群文武百官，不是用像嗑過藥的放大瞳孔牢牢盯著自己、就是用緊迫盯人的殺人視線黏在她的背後。唉唉唉，她也想要一個像安德列爾這樣不會反駁自己的副官，至少不是一個會因為果汁失手打翻在他頭上，就提刀殺人的暴力副官吧。

　　一點也不寬容，好歹她是堂堂艾沙境主耶！

　　

　　述律憬辦公廳的各系連絡熱線，出現來自克耶爾的通話請求。廳內四人望向熱線，述律憬還多看了祆月‧憂一眼。

　　「說我不在！」

　　祆月‧憂急急忙忙地道。

　　述律憬才不認為這是好方法，現在搞不好全克耶爾都知道他們的系長人在莫樂尼斯。

　　「那妳說我病了！妳說我又跑走了！」

　　述律憬嘆口氣，示意安德列爾按下通話鍵。通訊螢幕彼端立時出現白髮、紫色劉海的人影，有著一對深沉的黑瞳，皮膚黝黑，身材魁梧高大，左眼至耳朵附近有克斯拉緹爾族特有的黥紋，顏色偏紅，長度直至顎骨。他是克耶爾系長副官──賽西爾‧光。

　　賽西爾‧光有著一張相當標緻漂亮的五官，不過在克耶爾境內，似乎很少人注意到這項特質。或許由於他身材太過高大的關係吧？

　　「述律憬大人。」

　　賽西爾‧光透過螢幕，對莫樂尼斯的述律憬行了個禮。

　　躲在通訊螢幕死角的祆月‧憂，探頭探腦地偷覷賽西爾‧光臉上表情。光好像已經換過沾滿果汁牛奶的衣服，頭髮也洗過了，但仍能從面上燦爛有禮到不行的笑容判斷其憤怒程度。憂心下打定主意，這次沒有十天半個月，她死也不要回克耶爾接受炮轟。

　　「好久不見，賽西爾‧光。怎麼了嗎？」

　　「不好意思打擾大人，境主大人剛才利用傳輸陣……」

　　「喔，憂哪。」述律憬不動聲色地坐至系長之位，翻開一份公文假意閱讀提筆：「她剛才突然出現在莫樂尼斯，什麼也沒交代又啟動我的傳輸陣，不知道跑哪裡去了……」

　　話剛說完，述律憬將某張提筆簽妥的文件遞給安德列爾，安德列爾瞟內容一眼，傳給在賽西爾‧光視線死角處的憂。

　　不明所以的接過文件的憂，打開文件便看到裡頭夾著一張字條。

　　

　　我要最近卡勒爾派人送來的外交禮品，瑆玥同曜。

　　

　　瑆玥同曜，新年時由卡勒爾邦主派遣使者送達艾沙的最貴重禮品，是一對泛著五彩瑰麗顏色的子母玉，一為月牙形、一為球狀，鑲嵌在座盤上，形成星月對望的圖形，至少兩名成年男子合抱這麼的寬。兩顆美玉皆有特殊用途，月牙形的母玉能夠感應附近生物心跳脈搏，隨之改變美玉表面紋路；星形子玉則能跟生物的情緒波動產生共鳴。

　　「境主大人又跑走了？」聽到這番說詞，從面上表情和雙方氣氛，就看得出賽西爾‧光百分之兩百不相信述律憬的說法。

　　述律憬狀似無意地瞥過憂，又把視線定回賽西爾‧光身上。

　　即使瑆玥同曜有名到全艾沙人人都曾聽聞，身為禮品接受者的憂卻壓根不曉得那是什麼東西。大概就是禮品之一吧，反正她從沒在乎過，憂這麼想著，對於這項珍寶毫無珍惜之意，也就輕鬆點頭答應述律憬，用瑆玥同曜換來一條命，值得！

　　有了憂的應允，幫起同僚來，述律憬也相當爽快。

　　「嗯，憂匆忙間說過『逃命』、『被追殺』之類的話，然後問我怎麼調整傳輸陣到法西亞，我還沒來得及替她操作，她就按到另一個按鈕把自己傳往雷密威。」

　　腦筋一動，想到最近雷密威正在舉辦英雄祭，正是人潮最多的時候，於是隨口謅了這樣的謊言，反正真實性並不重要。聽者，賽西爾‧光則頭痛地看著述律憬，眼神哀悽。

　　「述律憬大人，請問她真的跑到雷密威？」

　　「對啊，傳輸陣最後是這樣顯示的。」述律憬還特地把傳輸陣上保留的資料秀給賽西爾‧光看，儘管其實那是她上次拜訪玓惑的紀錄。

　　見述律憬明顯有意包庇上司，賽西爾‧光也無話可說。他露出非常遺憾的表情，行禮告別，結束雙方對話。

　　

　　「喔，這東西真的很有趣。」

　　

　　才剛切斷與克耶爾的通訊，述律憬轉頭就看到已恢復正常的憂正對地上滾動的許多圓球感到興趣。她用腳尖把那些星觀者之淚當足球踢來踢去，不斷與牆壁撞出清脆透明的聲音。

　　「別弄壞了。」

　　述律憬並沒有阻止憂摧殘名貴的星觀者之淚。不過即使她出聲阻止，憂應該也不會有半點稍微收斂的意思。

　　「嘿，反正我看妳有這麼多個，送我一顆怎麼樣？」

　　此時的憂拿起一顆泛著紫金光澤的星觀者之淚在眼前把玩，愛不釋手。述律憬淡眼瞟過，伸手把那顆鑽石拿回自己手中。

　　「不要。」

　　「好小氣喔。」

　　「記得回克耶爾後，派人把瑆玥同曜送到莫樂尼斯呀。」

　　說這句話時面上陡地堆滿笑容，述律憬笑嘻嘻地越過憂，來到辦公桌前拿起哥舒欛言寫給瀚海國貿的信件。

　　「系長寶貝要去哪裡？」沉寂已久的殦月牙上前狀似關心地問，見述律憬當真作勢離去，又進一步關心：「妳要去找哥舒欛言，抄了他的家嗎？」

　　「現在抄家還太早。」述律憬轉身，並在安德列爾服侍下穿上外套。

　　「對了，系長寶貝，剛才妳話說到一半。」殦月牙轉到述律憬面前，有意無意擋著述律憬離開辦公廳的路：「妳還沒告訴我，戈末茲小弟弟跟妳報告了什麼事情──」

　　「我以為我才是系長。」

　　「系長寶貝──妳當然是莫樂尼斯權力最大的行政官啊──」

　　「那為什麼我事事都要向妳報告？」

　　「別這麼見外嘛系長寶貝──人家只是想要分享系長寶貝的煩惱啊。」

　　「那倒不必，我一點也不煩惱喔。」

　　「可是我看系長寶貝的表情相當苦惱耶──」

　　「那一定是因為這雙正環在我腰上不讓我往前走的粗手臂。」

　　「粗手臂？」這還是百年以來第一個人膽敢這樣子說！不愧是她看上的系長寶貝！

　　「再不放開，我自有法子。」述律憬燦爛一笑，殦月牙趕緊後退數步。

　　「不用了，我對再次被釘在牆上沒有興趣。」

　　「別這麼見外月牙寶貝，我只是想讓妳換個角度參觀我的辦公廳，這次除了用風刃和水刀固定妳之外，我開發出一個奇特的方法可以旋轉妳的角度。」學殦月牙的講話口吻，述律憬笑瞇瞇地說。

　　「呃──這就不必了，現在這個角度看過去的風景，對我來說挺不錯。」

　　「真的嗎？好可惜。」

　　述律憬假惺惺地說，招呼安德列爾，兩人準備離去。

　　「憂，妳要待哪裡就待哪裡，除了我的床不准睡、別搞亂我的辦公文件之外，帕萊凡宮任何地方都請自便。」

　　「哈哈！我喜歡慷慨的主人，妳去忙吧。」

　　「晚點見。殦月牙，別待在這，回妳的祀部辦公廳。」

　　趕走殦月牙、簡單招呼完祆月‧憂，述律憬轉身便與安德列爾離開系長辦公廳。

　　

　　※

　　

　　述律憬隨意翻閱手上一本剛才用十塊錢買到的導覽手冊，右手支頤，若有所思。

　　「莫樂尼斯境內，還真多不可思議……」

　　旁邊隨侍的安德列爾，安靜地聽述律憬說話，沒有回答。

　　

　　只要有人的地方，就有八卦傳聞。

　　只要有八卦傳聞的地方，就有神秘怪事。

　　只要有神祕怪事，就有七大不可思議。

　　莫樂尼斯也有屬於自己的不可思議，在《朮蒼城導覽》的書頁中，首要便列出精精彩彩的七大不思議：

　　

　　傳說一：妃璃若與莫樂尼斯之間的傳輸陣似乎常常壞掉，有異空間與鬧鬼之說。

　　傳說二：莫樂尼斯的帕萊凡宮不時有奇怪人影出沒，許多女官都能證實有個外貌怪異的白金長髮人影會在半夜四處走動，據傳人影的怨念是火雞，時常低聲嚷嚷想要把火雞烤來吃。

　　傳說三：新上任的刑部司寇紫鳩大人最近常把自己緊緊的關在刑部之內，只要一聽到「琥鑲攸暝」四個字就會嚇得全身發抖，把刑部司寇府的大門強制加上十二道金鎖，針對這個現象報紙上有可靠的中邪一說。

　　傳說四：崛岉塔每逢二十九天，就有一天會突然爆炸。有些人會看到奇怪的機器人自動穿透牆壁，錢部的辦公傢俱並從牆內墜落外面。

　　傳說五，只要與莫樂尼斯的鬧鬼傳輸陣互相聯接，各系就會開始傳送貴重物品到莫樂尼斯。妃璃若的「星觀者之淚」、雷密威的「星光」、或者克耶爾的「瑆玥同曜」都是很好的例子。

　　

　　「唉、唉、唉，辛辛苦苦用勞力加上智力賺得的禮物，怎麼被這本書的作者寫成鬧鬼以後的附加產物？」她先是輕嘆幾聲，很替自己的不幸哀悼。但是轉念一想，又覺得這種說法真好：「不過……書上說的也有道理，搞不好招些靈魂讓我的傳輸陣鬧鬼幾天，就會啟動某條神祕咒語，開始偷偷把各系的珍稀財寶運到莫樂尼斯。」

　　「述律憬大人……」

　　「唉呦，開玩笑的，安德列爾。」述律憬揮揮手：「誰有空理會這些傳言，我翻這本書是要找些有名的餐廳稍微拜訪，了解人民喜好的大眾口味，做個勤政愛民的好系長。」

　　不知道為什麼，安德列爾認為這個說法有點問題。

　　述律憬闔上導覽手冊。

　　「回到正題，今天翹班的目的。我在想，既然窒瀾流提到這個盜賊團體，收到的最新款項來自莫樂尼斯，雇主八成就是莫樂尼斯人。艾沙境內的轉帳系統雖然簡單，在查詢錢的來源方面卻有清晰明瞭的好處。雇主來自莫樂尼斯、盜賊團體在收款之後也來到莫樂尼斯，因此莫樂尼斯人覬覦莫樂尼斯境內寶物，這個答案呼之欲出。因為盜賊團體收到的匯款很多，所以要偷竊的物品不是很有價值、就是很有難度──或者兩者兼備。莫樂尼斯境內，究竟什麼東西值得有人大費周章？噯，安德列爾，你的看法呢？」

　　「與您相同。」

　　述律憬嘆幾口氣：「要向邦克銀行調閱轉帳記錄，就要對克耶爾提出申請。我們沒有對方確切的犯罪證據，這樣做會被輿論抨擊。所以，安德列爾，你覺得對方到底想偷什麼？」

　　「屬下猜不出來。」

　　「……我突然想到，會不會是瞿家那對對劍？幾十年前，不是曾經遭竊？」

　　「在那之後，瞿家的對劍就被送入邦克銀行保管。」

　　「喔，那就沒有被竊之虞。」

　　述律憬拿起桌上咖啡小啜一口，看看手中懷錶：「兩點半了。希姆萊‧隆末爾會遲到幾分鐘？」

　　「他來了。」

　　安德列爾指著下午茶店的門口，那裡正走入一名綁著銀色長髮、墨藍色眼瞳的男人。

　　陽光遍灑、微風吹拂，綁著銀色長髮的男人對著微笑的侍者點頭，指著戶外庭園區的位置。他一眼就看到坐在與其他桌次稍有距離、較為隱密座位的安德列爾與述律憬，並筆直朝他們走去。

　　「美女系長好久不見，我是宣示永遠追隨您的腳步的忠心部下。」用不致於引起別桌人注意的音量，誇張吹捧地如此說道，並牽起述律憬的手送上一吻。銀色長髮的年輕人抬起頭來，露出那張很有男人味又乾淨魅力的臉龐。

　　「希姆萊‧隆末爾，好久不見。」

　　「系長大人依舊貌美青春。還有安德列爾，你看起來過得很好。」

　　「嗯，好久不見。」

　　希姆萊轉頭與他的多年好友互打招呼，接著才在述律憬示意下坐妥。述律憬收回被吻的手，另一手遞給希姆萊飲料單：「我們先點喝的了，你需要點些什麼？」

　　希姆萊稍微看過，對侍者點了純威士忌和巧克力棒：「系長大人說要介紹一個人給我認識，是美女嗎？」

　　「正好相反，是個帥哥。」

　　聽到這句話，希姆萊的眉頭皺了起來：「我對雄性毫無興趣。」

　　「那就別當他雄性，當他是我的朋友。」

　　「美女的朋友，更討人厭。」

　　述律憬沒再多說什麼，因為她眼角注意到另一位客人已經到場。

　　那是窒瀾流，有著蒼紫色長髮、藏青色眼眸。氣質相當瀟灑倜儻，背上揹著一個用布包起來的長形行囊。

　　「系長大人。」

　　「窒瀾流，你來了，請坐下吧。」

　　招呼窒瀾流也坐下後，述律憬替窒瀾流與希姆萊雙方介紹。

　　「這位是希姆萊‧隆末爾，莫樂尼斯現任的戶部司徒；這位是窒瀾流，我們莫樂尼斯人民，目前的職業是獎金獵人。」

　　一面招呼窒瀾流點飲料，述律憬接著說：「窒瀾流目前在追查一個跨系犯罪的盜賊團體，守夜者，這個團體現在就位於莫樂尼斯境內。」

　　原來是與犯罪團體有關的事情。希姆萊‧隆末爾心想。

　　「美女系長的意思，是要我回頭命令朮蒼司門徹查這件事情？可是我已經快半個月沒有回戶部上班，我怕才剛踏入戶部大門，就被屬下轟到馬路上去呀。」

　　一面無奈地搖頭嘆息，一面不忘假裝瑟縮一下。莫樂尼斯有名的翹班大王，老是不在位上工作的戶部司徒，希姆萊‧隆末爾，聳聳肩膀，狀似無辜地看著述律憬。

　　「是嗎？如此一來會對我造成某些困擾……」

　　「系長大人可以考慮直接對戶部下達命令，不一定要透過我辦理這件事情，而且這樣子戶部的辦事效率會比較高喔，您也知道那幾個部下不太尊敬我這個長官。明明每天都在為莫樂尼斯盡心盡力，如此勤政愛民，居然不被部屬擁戴，他們的善惡分辨能力明顯有問題。」

　　「我也想過把事情直接交給下面的人辦理。」述律憬莞爾一笑：「只是，這件案子務必秘密進行，如果由我出面，恐怕引起軒然大波。這也是為什麼需要麻煩你介入，希姆萊。」

　　「秘密進行？」希姆萊挑起眉毛。

　　「目前，莫樂尼斯還沒掌握任何關於守夜者的消息。包括他們的身分、是否確實混入莫樂尼斯、是否有意犯罪……全都沒有明確的證據，全都還在猜測階段。」

　　希姆萊頓感怪異，看了窒瀾流一眼，滿是不信任之感，嘴巴嘖了兩聲：「全艾沙最美麗的系長大人，這是我第一次見到您在未有任何證據的情況下，命令調查一件案子。」

　　「凡事都有第一次，別太緊張。」

　　「美麗的系長大人，恕我斗膽：什麼原因讓您認為這件案子有事前防範調查的必要？」

　　「因為這是防患犯罪。」

　　「可是這個人看來行跡可疑，他的話能夠相信嗎？」

　　「希姆萊，窒瀾流是兵部司馬引薦的人，所以我相信他。」

　　「戈末茲？什麼時候的事情？」

　　「十幾天前。」

　　希姆萊更加倍地試探窒瀾流的態度：「你認識戈末茲‧林德沃？」

　　「不足掛齒，以前和戈末茲共事過。」

　　希姆萊錯愕：「你曾是莫樂尼斯官員？」

　　「曾隸屬於內巡總校之下，小小的步軍近攻兵，後來擢升到步軍劍士都尉官，不過沒做多久我就離職。」

　　「看不出來，原來你過去是一屆都尉。」

　　「如此一來，會讓你容易取信我的說詞？」

　　「這倒不會，因為很顯然你是林德沃的朋友。」

　　「那又如何？」

　　「我對林德沃有偏見。」

　　「噢，那真可惜。」

　　「彼此彼此。」

　　聽著兩人言語上的針鋒相對，述律憬嘆口氣，早知道就不搬出戈末茲的名字，現在這兩人好像更處不來了。

　　「……總之，希姆萊。」

　　「請說？美女系長。」

　　「不然你幫我從總府司門調些資料就好。」

　　「喔？為什麼？」

　　總府司門掌管莫樂尼斯的道爾門，也就是掌管進出莫樂尼斯的第一道大門。

　　「窒瀾流說，他們曾經領取白鏡入境。」

　　白鏡，出產於莫樂尼斯的高科技產品。

　　

　　有鑒於從道爾門穿越莫樂尼斯境內最險惡的外郭沙漠，困難重重，莫樂尼斯官方開發出名為「白鏡」的物品，以相當於衛星導航的功能，引領旅客以最短路徑穿越沙漠，來到氣候怡人的外城原野。

　　普通人若要拿到白鏡，必須符合以下三個要件：

　　［一］正值莫樂尼斯慶典期間，或者本身是經常進出莫樂尼斯的貿易商人

　　［二］必須出示艾沙的戶籍證明

　　［三］無任何前科紀錄

　　以上三個條件缺一不可，其中一項不合規定就不可能拿到白鏡。

　　因此現下有個相當有趣的問題，身為盜賊集團，為什麼嫌疑犯能夠拿到白鏡。

　　

　　「很簡單，因為根本就沒有什麼犯罪集團。」希姆萊撫掌高興地說：「沒有犯罪，案件終結，可喜可賀！」

　　「……希姆萊。」

　　「嗯哼？美女系長。」

　　「我一定要用系長身分向你下令嗎？」

　　「如果您能單純以一位美女的身分向我下令，我會更開心。」

　　「希姆萊，命令你向總府司門調閱紀錄，協助窒瀾流查案。」

　　希姆萊看了述律憬一眼，述律憬的表情相當認真。

　　「……好啦，我知道了。」

　　「謝謝你。」

　　「為了美女系長，就算會連續五次被戶部的屬下轟出大門我也不怕。不過這可是為了您，不是什麼兵部司馬或兵部司馬朋友的一人之言。」

　　「我知道。」

　　談話結束，希姆萊摸摸鼻子就先走了，窒瀾流喝著他點的飲料。

　　「謝謝您，系長大人。」

　　「不會。」

　　窒瀾流挑起眉毛：「系長大人，其實戶部司徒說得也有道理，說不定目前我們調查的案件，根本是我一個人胡謅出來的故事。」

　　「不要緊，到時候我頂多把你手腳打斷，丟到豬窩裡面讓希姆萊作樂。」

　　「……系長大人，我發誓絕對沒有欺騙您，真的。」

　　

　　※

　　

　　系長之間專屬，作用在方便各系緊急聯絡的熱線通話器，突然間響了起來。

　　電話鈴響，通常反應只有二種：接，不接。

　　因為是系長專用的電話，能夠接起的人必然只有系長。祆月‧憂坐在系長辦公廳，翹著一雙腿喝著從雷密威送來的花茶，一臉滿足，然後挑起眉毛看看那台正在響鈴的電話。

　　照理說，因為祆月‧憂是系長，她當然可以接起電話，問題是……

　　

　　這裡是莫樂尼斯的系長辦公廳。

　　

　　大概是莫樂尼斯老大，述律憬不在的緣故，祆月‧憂左看右看，嘴邊露出一絲邪惡的笑容，順勢按下通話鍵。

　　屏幕展開，對面出現妃璃若系長，琥鑲攸暝的臉孔。

　　

　　「啊，阿攸攸──」

　　祆月‧憂的興致很好，看到妃璃若的系長面孔，臉上表情張揚開來。

　　「怎麼有空打來找憬憬哪──我還以為自從傳說你和憬憬在她的浴室裡擊敗噴火大恐龍然後又當場跪下求──」

　　琥鑲攸暝的視神經將眼前女人的面孔影像傳回腦袋，判斷對方身分後，驀地掛斷電話。

　　「唉呦不好玩。」

　　通話就這樣被單方面結束，下省祆月‧憂準備糗琥鑲攸暝的三千六百多字。祆月‧憂開始屈指細數，覺得最近琥鑲攸暝似乎做了許多蠢事，下次系長開會時一定要一一提出捉弄。

　　

　　她繼續翹腳喝茶。

　　

　　十分鐘後，述律憬與安德列爾回到系長辦公廳。他們才剛打開廳堂大門，就見到祆月‧憂，從被她霸佔的系長之位抬起頭，滿臉無辜。

　　「呃，憂，妳怎麼了。」

　　「剛才好像有人打電話來找妳喔──憬憬──」

　　「是嗎？」一面脫下外套，述律憬的態度並不熱衷：「各部官員吧，有留下口信？」

　　「不是耶，是這台電話。」

　　祆月‧憂指著系長專用電話，同樣一臉無辜。

　　「……誰打的？」

　　「我忘了。」

　　「艾沙系長也才九個，妳忘了？」

　　「我忘了嘛，因為他竟然掛我電話，我好難過喔。」

　　述律憬只好自己動動腦袋，會掛祆月‧憂電話的人，該不會是「他」吧？

　　「……攸暝？」

　　「大概吧，反正是個白不拉機的傢伙。」

　　知道來電者的身分之後，述律憬走到系長專用通話器之前，按下與妃璃若聯繫的那個指定按鈕。

　　才一下子，述律憬打到妃璃若的電話就被接通。

　　「攸暝？」

　　視訊螢幕浮現琥鑲攸暝的臉孔，這回換他滿臉笑容。甚至似乎可以看見琥鑲攸暝身邊開滿粉紅色小花，以及紅色的愛心泡泡。

　　「述──」

　　他話還沒喊完，原本擺在述律憬之前的視訊螢幕，硬是被祆月‧憂轉到自己面前。

　　「哈囉攸攸──剛剛是你打電話過來的嗎？」

　　琥鑲攸暝瞬間變臉：「我不是找妳這小鬼的！」

　　「好兇喔──所以真的是你囉？吶吶，唯一偷看過憬憬洗澡的你還沒告訴我，憬憬的身材究竟如何啊？」

　　「閃啦閃啦！」

　　「唉呦，人家想知道嘛。」祆月‧憂嘟嘴抱怨。

　　這話倒是引起述律憬的質疑，她眼瞳一瞇，斜望祆月‧憂。

　　「妳知道這件事？」

　　「拜託，這種八卦早就傳遍大街小巷，說不定還傳到卡勒爾去了勒。」

　　「原來。」臉上帶著淺笑，述律憬心裡開始思考把殦月牙釘在牆上的一百種方法。

　　「吶吶，」祆月‧憂還在發揮她的八卦本性：「聽說有小寶寶了，是嗎是嗎？」

　　「小寶寶？什麼寶寶？」

　　「咦，就是早上來克耶爾的妃璃若傳令兵說，妳的肚子裡有攸攸的寶寶啊。」

　　螢幕對面的琥鑲攸暝已經抓狂了。

　　「最好是會有啦！蠢蛋！」

　　「耶……沒有就沒有嘛，好兇喔……」憂開始咬手帕自我憐泣。

　　螢幕對面的琥鑲攸暝非常鬱悶。

　　因此正在自我憐泣的祆月‧憂又抬起她的笑臉。

　　「對了，攸攸，我跟你說！憬憬的胸部啊，摸起來至少有C喔！」

　　「妳在講什麼啊妳這死小鬼！」琥鑲攸暝聽了又是破口大罵！

　　述律憬皺眉，安德列爾則狠瞪艾沙邦主。

　　「我最討厭『那個』了！妳有那種性向沒關係，不要告訴我！」琥鑲攸暝氣急敗壞，右手掃掉辦公桌上的所有東西，把桌子踢得噪音四起。

　　「喔，說到『那個』，」述律憬偏頭思考：「上次攸暝變身成女人身體，跑到我的床上睡覺。他跟我說他忘了自己變身。」

　　「啊哈哈！騙誰啊！」

　　「──真的啦！」螢幕彼端又傳來怒吼：「那隻死火雞不知道怎麼搞的！每次變身每次忘！我明明就沒有跟祂說我要轉性！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

　　辦公桌被琥鑲攸暝翻倒了。

　　「死火雞？他在說什麼？」祆月‧憂疑惑地望向述律憬。

　　「就是艾沙的守護獸鳴鳳，攸暝都這樣叫祂。」

　　與艾沙是生死與共的共同體，也是艾沙境內最崇高的神祇，琥鑲攸暝卻將之視為火雞。

　　「這樣喔。」祆月‧憂點點頭：「你們要找祂聊天嗎？」

　　身為艾沙邦主，還是有些特權的。

　　「不要！我要把祂煮了！」琥鑲攸暝大聲宣佈。

　　「這樣好嗎？可是煮了祂，我以後就不能找祂聊天……」

　　「關我屁事！那是妳自己的問題！」

　　祆月‧憂打了個呵欠，沒興趣繼續逗琥鑲攸暝了。

　　「攸攸，你到底找憬憬什麼事情。」

　　被這一提醒，述律憬也猛然想起：「對喔，攸暝找我什麼事情？」

　　琥鑲攸暝的脾氣這才緩和下來，述律憬見到妃璃若系長辦公廳的服侍者，趕緊趁著空檔收拾廳房殘局。

　　「沒什麼，只是剛好有些空閒，」琥鑲攸暝又是如沐春風的笑容：「一起喝酒？」

　　「好啊好啊！當然好啊！」沒人在問她，可是卻自動插嘴的祆月‧憂如是說。

　　「我才沒有問妳！死小鬼！」

　　祆月‧憂並沒有被琥鑲攸暝打擊士氣：「憬憬，妳的傳輸陣可以去妃璃若吧。」

　　「當然可以，可是我不想過去。攸暝，你過來好了。」

　　「好啊，絕對沒問題。妳要喝什麼？要調還是要純？」

　　「都好，你介紹吧。」

　　「調的調的！」

　　述律憬瞥過插話的憂一眼，又回頭與琥鑲攸暝說話：「調的話，你親自調？」

　　「不不不，這裡有更專業的調酒師。」

　　「調的調的！」祆月‧憂把臉湊離螢幕好近好近，完全阻擋述律憬的視線：「我要喝調的！」

　　「死小鬼妳喝牛奶！」

　　「不要啦──人家好久沒喝酒了，光光都不給我喝……」她好難過喔。

　　「哼，我才不想看到發酒瘋的小妹妹。」他卻很無情，然後假裝很好心：「我人很好，妳要冰牛奶、熱牛奶、調味乳、煉乳哪一種？」

　　「人家要藍色憂鬱。」

　　「誰理妳！」琥鑲攸暝先對第一個女人大吼，又對第二個堆笑：「述律，想喝什麼？」

　　「都可以，看你覺得什麼好，只要是伏特加我都喜歡。」

　　「好，那就火龍果，配上八十度伏特加！」

　　點好飲料，琥鑲攸暝轉身開始對妃璃若的僕從吩咐。

　　因為等調酒之時有些空檔，述律憬突然想到一件事情。

　　「攸暝。」

　　「請說請說。」

　　「我最近看到泰達拉，好像有一把很貴重的武器。」

　　「刀槍劍鐵扇判官筆鐵鞭皮鞭還是其他？」

　　「嗯……我不清楚，因為只匆匆瞥上一眼。」

　　「喔！憬憬說的是最新的哭滅殺神吧？」祆月‧憂又自動插嘴了：「我家有喔！響響上次拿了一把給我，妳想要嗎？」

　　響響，也就是泰達拉的系長，司繚響。

　　「嗯，很想，錢部不給錢。」述律憬認真地說：「明明每天都很辛苦工作，你們都不覺得系長的薪水太少了嗎？」

　　「沒關係，別煩惱這種事情，我把那把武器的金額調查清楚，分三筆帳匯給妳。從這邊買武器太麻煩，妳拿錢跟司繚響要吧。」琥鑲攸暝大方地說。

　　「唔，你要送我？」述律憬盯著螢幕感動地問。

　　琥鑲攸暝慷慨點頭：「反正只是一把武器。」

　　然後旁邊有個人猛潑冷水。

　　「不用啦，這麼麻煩，我回去把哭滅殺神拿來給憬憬就好了。」

　　「憂，妳要送我？」述律憬轉頭感動地問。

　　「對啊，多簡單，那東西要訂做耶，從訂單下達到拿到武器，中間浪費多少時間？我回去拿現成給妳就行了，安啦。」

　　「死小孩，大人講話別插嘴！」

　　「兇巴巴的……」祆月‧憂咬咬唇：「攸攸，你這樣一直踹視訊屏幕，不會壞掉？」

　　「關妳屁事！」

　　好不容易酒調好了，琥鑲攸暝端著調酒跨過傳輸陣，出現在系長辦公廳。

　　「哇！好漂亮的顏色！」

　　因為調酒只有兩杯，很顯然某個傢伙偏心。祆月‧憂才沒這麼笨，她跳上去就搶走其中一杯。

　　「呃，怎麼這樣。」述律憬眼睜睜看著祆月‧憂搶去八十度的伏特加調酒，非常豪邁地通通灌入嘴內。

　　「呃，憂──」

　　勸阻的話語還未出口，一杯伏特加已經喝乾。

　　「死小鬼！」

　　「她……她酒力如何？」

　　雖然說一杯伏特加不算太多，可是也有人會立刻醉倒。

　　果不其然，用袖子擦擦嘴巴，祆月‧憂開始看起來怪怪的。

　　

　　她站在原地動也不動。

　　

　　「……某次她是不是也一杯就醉。」

　　基於朋友的立場，述律憬上前拍拍憂的臉頰，又熱又紅，可是緊閉的雙眼毫無反應，模樣像個當機的機器人。

　　「她壞掉了，打電話叫巨型垃圾處理場過來搬走。」琥鑲攸暝涼涼地說。

　　「真是的……」又是幾口輕嘆，述律憬摸摸憂的額頭，正想轉身找人拿水，那對耀紫色眼瞳，緩緩地張開。

　　

　　那一瞬間，有種非常不祥的預感。

　　

　　雖然平時的憂總是滿腦不正經，鬼點子一堆，從來不能乖乖坐在辦公桌上把該做的公務完成，不過表面上看來玩世不恭的她，有個相當黑暗的裡人格。

　　一般大家都稱她為「祆月」。

　　「……妳是祆月？」述律憬嘗試詢問。

　　無論殺氣、眼神、態度，無一不和祆月的壓迫感互相重疊。述律憬的防備瞬間高張起來，而且不只是她，房內的每一個人，都在同一時刻繃緊他們的反應神經。

　　祆月緩緩轉頭，冷淡地瞅著述律憬。

　　「……妳……」

　　「嗯，怎麼？」

　　「……妳……」

　　這句話並沒有下文，祆月腦袋一昏，倒地。

　　「啊，她睡死了。」述律憬轉身招來副官：「安德列爾，把她搬到客房。」

　　「是。」

　　安德列爾打橫抱起艾沙邦主，旋身就準備往大廳的門口去。就在這個當兒，他感覺胸前衣服好像被人抓緊，安德列爾低頭一看，剛才昏厥過去的艾沙邦主，此時用一對閃閃動人的紫羅蘭眼睛，曖昧迷濛地看著他自己。

　　「邦主大人……」

　　「安安──」

　　她的雙臂猛地攀上安德列爾的頸項，緊緊環住之後對著安德列爾臉頰猛親。

　　「安安──帥哥安安──」

　　述律憬回頭，表情似乎僵了一秒，接著自然而然地，露出親切和善的美好笑容。

　　「憂哪。」

　　她的口氣好甜，伸手抓住祆月‧憂的衣服後領，粗魯把她拉離安德列爾身上。

　　「來，過來這裡。」

　　明明重重跌到地板，憂卻連聲痛也沒喊，反而纏住述律憬，揍到她身邊狂聞。

　　「憬憬──妳好香喔！我可以偷咬一口嗎？妳的耳朵好美喔──」祆月‧憂微醺的吐息，湊在述律憬耳邊，甜甜膩膩。

　　「啊啊啊妳果然是『那個』！」琥鑲攸暝急急上前，想要營救似乎落入虎口的小羊。

　　「安德列爾，去外面把平常沒用的侍衛隊叫進來。」

　　「是。」

　　安德列爾快步出廳，招來許多身材魁梧的侍衛隊員。

　　「系長大人，請他們拉開境主大人？」

　　「對。」

　　侍衛隊員一擁而上，好幾人協力把憂拉離述律憬。

　　「呼……」拍拍都被抱皺的衣服，述律憬重嘆口氣。

　　才剛回神，又見祆月‧憂抱緊離她最近的安德列爾，在他身上摸來摸去。

　　「……攸暝。」笑瞇瞇，迷人看著琥鑲攸暝。

　　「嗯？請說。」

　　「幫我解決憂好嗎？別讓她一直粘著安德列爾。」

　　「好啊，妳有沒有文鎮之類的東西？」

　　「拿去。」

　　接過述律憬遞上的道具，琥鑲攸暝完全無視力道控制，直接對艾沙邦主的頭巴下去。

　　碰的一聲，祆月‧憂昏厥在安德列爾懷中。

　　「哇，她的腦袋沒有爆開耶，不愧是邦主。」琥鑲攸暝撫掌說道。

　　「……把邦主帶下去，關在客房裡，鐵鍊鞭子各綁兩層。」

　　「是。」

　　

　　※

　　

　　待祆月‧憂的鬧劇結束之後，琥鑲攸暝也回去工作。日暮時分，述律憬大抵處理完她今日的行政進度，留下安德列爾替政務做個結尾，述律憬換下講究的裙裝，出帕萊凡宮私下與窒瀾流會面。

　　明明稍早才與對方喝茶，之所以這麼快就又安排見面時間，完全是由於莫樂尼斯戶部的建檔紀錄實在太過健全、而窒瀾流行事又太過有效率。

　　「系長大人，這次您的副官，尚書大人沒有與您一同前來？」一邊說話，一邊把頭上的斗蓬拿下，窒瀾流露出一張瀟灑但危險的臉孔。左眼戴著眼罩、眼罩後方又有一道疤痕延伸至右眼下方，這樣的一張臉孔，儘管英氣，不免也讓人退卻。

　　「他還有事要忙。」述律憬淡淡地說，撥了撥那頭深藍色的美麗長髮。

　　「每次見到尚書大人，他手上都包著手套，雖然現在是春天，白天有時溫度不低，尚書大人卻從沒把手套拿下來過。」窒瀾流煞有其事地點點頭：「他這樣不熱啊？」

　　「不關你的事情……」述律憬對於此番話題毫無興趣：「快說吧，我的時間不算多，等一下還得回去。」

　　「是。」窒瀾流道：「戶部司徒的協助的確大大加快查案速度。」

　　「意思是，你已經從總府司門查出守夜者的可能身分？」

　　「不只如此，我從自己的門路那邊，也查出莫樂尼斯境內，匯錢給守夜者的人的身分。」把兩張寫了名字的紙條交給述律憬，窒瀾流臉上有著淺淺的傲氣。

　　述律憬接過紙條，一張紙上寫著守夜者成員的嫌疑身分、另一張則是匯錢給守夜者的幕後金主。

　　「……為什麼你查得出這種東西？」

　　第二張紙上的內容，明顯讓述律憬對窒瀾流起了防衛之心。權力大如述律憬之人，也無法動用關係去調閱艾沙銀行邦克的紀錄，而窒瀾流竟能查出匯款幕後主使者。

　　「當官的總有不便，譬如必須跟著程序走之類的。」窒瀾流說出驚人之語。

　　「程序？那什麼叫不跟著程序走？」

　　「這只是技術上的說法。如果換個平常易懂的說詞，就是付錢了事。」窒瀾流道：「艾沙再怎麼乾淨總有些狼鼠之輩，只要有人的地方就有犯罪。我花點錢跟比較隱密的地底下買點資料，就套出這份明細了。」

　　「……好吧。」這種情況下，述律憬不想深入探討手上名單來源的合法性。她仔細地瞄過匯錢給守夜者的幕後金主身分，雙眼一凝。

　　「系長大人？」

　　述律憬好一陣子都沒有說話，像在思考，表情有種「原來如此」的感覺。

　　「我懂了，真是有趣，我曉得他們想偷什麼東西了。」

　　「敢問系長大人，您的意思是……」

　　「這樣吧，我們換個方式。」述律憬嫣然一笑：「我以莫樂尼斯系長的身分僱用你，窒瀾流，替我逮捕即將光臨帕萊凡宮、鬼鬼祟祟的眾家小偷？」

　　「您的意思是──」

　　「守夜者要偷我家東西。」述律憬嘴邊揚起的笑容好大好甜：「膽子不小，竟敢在我的地盤挑釁。」

　　


End file.
